Iris
by Sefie Lynne tilmitt
Summary: pkmn colosseum fik,done also by Xifa.In a world of sealed hearts and locked doors lies a boy with a secret.Storm won't-and can't-let anyone see his truth and his heart.It's all a closed door.Can anyone save him before it's to late?based off of iris by ggd
1. Default Chapter

(a/n: I do not own Pokemon or whatever, or Nintendo Gamecube (although I am in possession of a gamecube and a nintendo 64. So sue me! Sheesh!) And Xifa helped write this story. She is Aera, Megumi, Brock, Cameron, Dennis, Edwin, and Frankie. I am everyone else. So please read and review!)

Iris

By: Xifa and Sefie Lynne Tilmitt

Chapter 1

Three. Two. One. I smiled as there was a blinding flash of light, flames licking the building, the explosion surely attracting attention. And I knew my goal was right ahead. I ran as fast as I could, into the Experiments room. I grabbed the p.s.machine and hooked it up, detonator still in my hand.

"STORM!" one of the Team Snagem members screamed, and I allowed myself the luxury of a small smirk.

I had done it. I had outsmarted (That didn't take much) and backstabbed Team Snagem under their noses. I hopped onto my 'motorcycle', the peice of junk I used for transportation, and my Espeon and Umbreon were there, waiting as patiently as always. I looked back, and Team Snagem members were chasing me. I smiled, held up the detonator again, and pushed the button with a flourish.

Call me a jerk if you wanted, at least I was a jerk with style. I watched as the second explosion of the building knocked the members off their feet, and I pushed the gas hard. I was going way too fast, but who was going to stop me? The police were gonna be too busy arresting my 'comrades' and 'friends' and 'partners'. I pulled into an almost abandoned gas station, seeing a suspicious looking vehicle with a bag in the back. And the bag was squirming. Never a good sign.

Two people came out of the gas station, and I made sure to be on guard, mentally checking to make sure that Espeon and Umbreon were ready. They were, as always, constantly vigilant. But just when I was about to challenge them for whatever was in the bag (I was not concerned, but curious and a little... well... greedy, I guess, 'cause if it was, y'know, a wild pokemon I'd be glad to take it off their hands...), they got in the car and drove off. I cursed under my breath. I had lost my chance. I went inside the gas station, then stared at the newslady on the screen.

"Breaking news. The police have discovered the Team Snagem hideout only because of explosions with unknown causes. They are researching on the cause of the explosions as we speak. The hideout is abandoned currently, but we hope to discover and arrest some of the members."

I smiled. So I was an unknown cause, eh? I walked in, just out of boredom and curiosity. A hotshot, arrogant trainer, who's name appeared to be Willie, challenged me, but I didn't have time to waste on amatures like him. I didn't answer him, figuring that when I turned and walked away he would figure out that I didn't want to battle a weakling like him. I got on my 'motorcycle' again, driving to the next city. Maybe there would be people worth my time there.

The two creeps from the gas station were there, the sack on the ground. I glared at them, but they didn't even notice me. All the better to eavesdrop, my friend. I listened instently, cautious and suspicious of these weirdo morons. Just what did they think they were doing? Blah, blah, blah, and then I heard it.

"Mwehfeh...get...me...out!!!" the bag shrieked, wiggling.

"Aw, the tape around your mouth didn't shut you up!" whined one of the creeps, then turned around, and saw me with a start as if I had only just arrived. "That little punk just heard that, didn't he?"

"Who're you calling a little punk?" I muttered. They didn't recognize me? Champion and Archenemy of Team Snagem? Well, they would have to learn the hard way.

"Sorry, kid, but we can't risk you telling anyone about this."

The creep sent out two pokemon. Whishmer. WHISHMER! Why did I waste my time? Miss Bag over there could save herself, and she was obviously more trouble than she was worth. But I decided that it might be fun to stomp the creep's ego into the ground. Y'know, crush his spirit. Then he would learn who to call a little punk. I wasn't going to put up with his crap, and he was asking for it. I called out my Espeon and Umbreon.

They were my only real friends, Espeon and Umbreon, seeing as everyone I had either betrayed or I had been betrayed by. I could always rely on my pokemon, though. They weren't just pokemon, they were a part of me. And no matter how cold, how bitter I was on the outside, they could always see past that. They knew me and accepted me. I had never found anyone else who did.

I ordered Espeon to do confusion, not shouting like the hero goody-goodies did, but more like an auto-command. I wasn't one of those stupid little kids with a dream to become a master. I just wanted to survive in the world I grew up in; the world of the underground, of theives and fiends and traitors. Ironic, wasn't it? I ordered Umbreon to use bite. Both Whishmer were down for the count in one hit. The two creeps, shaking their boots, ran off. I smiled down at the bag. Not yet. Not quite yet. I picked the bag up, tossing it over my shoulder and walking towards the fountain.

"...curses...can't anyone beat these goons?!" came the bag's muffled voice.

"I did." I said calmly. "I just don't quite think you deserve to come outta there yet."

"W-what?! You're...joking, right? Please let me out of here! Please?"

I kind of pitied her, but... "Let me think about it. um.... no."

"Do you know what the word suffication means?! Haven't you seen the warnings on those stupid Poke-mart bags? Keep out of reach of children? That's because little kids are stupid enough to put bags over their heads, and know what happens when a bag gets over your head? Kiss the O2 goodbye, man! I'm gonna DIE in here!"

"Not my issue, now is it? I'm just gonna dump you in the nearest pokecenter and be on my way. You can wait till then. You're not gonna die."

"The nearest...what if those guys find me again?!"

"I'm not your baby sitter. You can find your own way out of it next time, now can't you? I'm not one of those goody-goody hero types, all 'let's-save-the-damsel-in-distress'. To me, you're just another nameless faceless damsel in distress, and the only reason I saved you was cause I those jerks were being crude and obnoxious, and I never, ever miss a chance to beat someone to a pulp."

"I'm not a nameless, faceless damsel-in-distress..." she mumbled dejectedly. "I've got a name, and a face which you could easily see if you'd untie that knot, and the only reason I'm in distress is because I can't fight that well in a bag."

I laughed. "I just don't want to put up with your attitude problem -outside- the bag, damsel."

"Aren't you just hilarious...you wouldn't have to put up with my attitude problem if I could just get out of the bag. Or y'know what? Just put the bag down. I'd rather fight against a bunch of brainless thugs then put up with you. Just drop me."

"Fine." the bag fell with a thump to the ground. "See ya later, damsel."

"Whatever," she mumbled, trying her hardest to untie the knot from the inside of a bag, an idea that was probably doomed before it was ever thought up.

"This is absolutely pathetic. But you better not get in my way, you got that, damsel?" I grumbled, getting my knife and cutting the top of the bag. "There. Shoo. Be on your way, oh damsel-not-in-distress."

She stood up, shaking her head.

"I can breathe," she beamed. "Thank you very much, sir. Now I'll just walk my way to the next part of civilization and hope I'm heading in the correct general direction. Pleasure being in your company," she walked off towards nothing inparticular.

"If you think," I rolled my eyes, "That you can just -walk- and get anywhere before you -die-, then you're just tough out of luck. This is desert territory. Usually I have a no damsel policy, but you don't quite deserve to die. Yet. So hop in." I got on my 'motorcycle'. "You have five seconds or I'm leaving."

"Thank you very much!" she hopped in beside me. "Wow, what is this thing?"

"My own personal piece of junk. I guess it can be called a motorcycle. But appearances can be decieving, neh? Hold on tight, and I'll show you what I mean." I drove as fast as I could, my goggles on, the wind whipping at me. This may have been a peice of junk, but it was a -fast- peice of junk.

"Oh, I like it! Goes back to the entire 'don't-judge-things-on-the-outside' rule," she grinned. "Useful!"

"Yep." I replied, scowling.

Because of her, my Espeon was in a pokeball. Thanks, damsel. Now my pokemon will be picked off at me. You took it's seat. I wonder if I could, per say, strap you to the back instead....

"You look mad at me again...what'd I do this time?"

"Nothing." I said shortly. "What's your name, anyway, damsel?"

"What's it matter for? I'm just another nameless person, remember?"

"You're far to annoying to be another nameless person. If you think about it, everyone in the world is nameless, and faceless, too, because they aren't of any real importance to certain people. Like to some one walking randomly on the street, they don't know or care anyhting about me, cause they don't know me. D'you see what I mean?"

"...my name is Aera. Aera Rose. What's your name?"

"Storm."

"No last name? Oooh, I get it. When you ditch me by the side of the road, you don't want me to be able to find you to come back for revenge, right?"

"More like I don't have parents. I never knew where I came from." You're touching a raw nerve, damsel. The memories are there, all right. Just to far out of reach.

"Quite the enigma, aren't you? Well, maybe you'll find them some day," she nodded.

"I know what happened to them. I just don't know who they are. I do have a few memories, y'know."

"Sheesh, sorry," she stared at the ground. "Didn't mean to insult you or whatever."

"You didn't. It's just a raw nerve." A sixteen year old raw nerve, I s'pose.

"I solemnly swear never to mention it purposefully again. If I say something that makes you think of something that makes you think of something that reminds you of it, well, that's your fault. I'll just do my part, mkay?"

"Whatever."

"You're one odd duck," she laughed. "That's okay, though. It's cool."

"Thanks. I think." I slammed on the breaks, sending us to a screeching, spinning stop.

"Gah...need...seatbelts..."

"Sorry. No seatbelts included. There's a price for speed, and that price is safety. Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya, Damsel Aera."

"You too, I guess," she nodded hesitantly, starting to slowly walk off.

"What's wrong?" I called after her, slightly annoyed.

"What do you care?"

"Maybe I'm an 'enigma' or whatever you called me, and I've even been called a jerk, but I'm not rude enough to leave a troubled lady like yourself stranded in a dinky little town like this."

"Aw, really? I didn't expect that, coming from you and all..."

"Just get on and I'll drive you to your home town. Don't push your luck, Damsel Aera."

She laughed happily.

"We're close to it?! Finally! I live in Lavendar Town! Are we almost there?!"

"Oh my God!" I yelled. "I am NOT buying you a ticket home on the S.S. whatever! Sorry to burst your bubble, damsel, but it'd take us a year, even on my 'motorcycle' to get there. We're in Orre. Between Orre and Kanto is Jhoto and some other stupid place of no meaning."

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognize the setting, and when you offered to drive me back, I just assumed we were close to Lavendar," she smiled sheepishly. "Orre, eh? Wow...I wound up quite a distance away..."

I put my head in my hand and shook it, putting my goggles back down so she couldn't see my eyes. I didn't want her knowing I had memories in Lavendar. It was none of her business anyways. Right? So what could I do, then?!

"Well. I guess I could let you tag along with me to the edge of Orre. But you'd better take care of your self and not get in my way, Damsel Aera. So just get in. If you want a ride with me, then you're gonna hafta make some other stops with me, too."

"Sounds like fun!" she grinned. "Hey, are we almost close to that city with all the fountains? I've always wanted to go there!"

I hopped off, guestured with my hand. "Welcome to Phenac City." I popped my goggles off again, my eyes now as sharp and unrevealing as ever.

"Oh! It really is pretty! This is where those people were talking about taking me..." she frowned. "I kinda wanted to see what exactly they...hey...is that...them...?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna rescue you again, so just stay in the side seat and keep low. I'm gonna go teach them not to mess with us." I started to walk over to them, but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hey...um...that might not be such a good idea!" she said quickly.

"Why not?"

"What if that pokemon attacks you?"

"Okay, I've obviously missed something." I sighed, sitting back down. "Explain, if you would, Damsel Aera."

"Would you get rid of the damsel? That's not part of my name. Even if it was, I would have got my birth certificate and a bottle of white-out before I let that last for long..." she frowned a little, still preoccupied with what she'd said earlier. "That...pokemon. Do you see the black aura around it? That's why those guys got me...because I saw the black aura and knew that something was wrong with their pokemon. But, I mean...it's obvious! LOOK at it! How can you not miss something like that?" she shook her head.

"Are you sure you didn't, ah, hit your head when I dropped you?"

She reached over and slapped me.

"Shut up! Go out there and fight it, and when it attacks your sorry arse, you'll see what I mean!"

"No. Y'know what? I'm driving you straight to the edge of Orre so I can get rid of you! You've been nothing but trouble, I -knew- I shouldn't have let you out!" I got up, key to the motorcycle in my hand. "Or, if you're so bent and determined to continue in your little escapade, find your own way, Ms. Rose."

I walked off.

She stood up and walked over to the fountain, sitting down on the edge of it and carefully watching the pokemon she claimed was 'so obviously glowing black'. I stared at her disdainfully for a minute, taking the scene in. Unusual, she was. Unusually pretty. I forced that horrid thought out of my mind, sitting down in the dust to think. How had she unnerved me so easilly? She was a little dork with orange pigtails and big blue eyes. There was absolutely nothing about her that I liked. She had even stirred memories I had managed to bury far at the back of my mind, about my parents and Lavender town and--...

Espeon nudged me a little, and I draped my arm around it. My one true friend that would never abandon me. I looked at it, it's deep purple eyes shining and boring into me. As if trying to tell me I'd made a mistake. Trying to tell me I shouldn't have yelled at Ms. Rose like that.

"What?!" I cried, and it continued to give me 'the look'. I swear this pokemon knew to much for it's own good! I ran a gloved hand across it, and I stood up. "You ready to take on those jerks? I'm getting rid of them because they called me a little punk, not becasue Ms. Rose wanted me too, so don't look at me like that." I rolled my eyes, walking over to them.

"Hey, Miror B.! That's the little punk that beat us and took the girl!"

I looked to Ms. Rose urgently to get her to duck, hoping she would get the point.

"I," I growled, "am not a little punk." I grabbed him by the shirt collar, hoisted him off the ground. I made him meet my amber eyes. "Do you understand?"

"What kinda freak are you?"

"A strong one. Now," I smiled through gritted teeth, "You'll not mess with me or my friend again. do you understand?"

"You're Team Snag--"

"Teem Snagem's worst enemy." I finished warningly. I noticed fear flash in his eyes. Just a little.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just lemme go."

"I will when you swear on your life that you won't mess with the girl again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yessir. Wait! You have the sna--"

"Shutup!" I threw him to the ground.

"Yessir."

"That's right. If you -ever- mess with her again, you can be sure.... I'll be back." I walked away, reluctantly searching out Ms. Rose to see if she was alright. And no more. Then I would leave her butt in the town and she could find her own way home, if she was oh-so-intellegent.

She was standing in front of a TV in a Pokemon Center, frowning slightly as she watched the same boring newsclip run over and over again. She held a newspaper in her hand and would occasionally glance from it to the TV screen, as if trying to solve whatever this week's mystery was.

"The creeps are gone." I said from behind her.

I couldn't help but think she would look almost.... human... if she took her pigtails out.

"Congraudlations on winning! Did you save the pokemon?"

"Not quite. Don't have any pokeballs to change--... to catch it in. Besides, it's not normal to steal people's pokemon. I would kill if someone stole mine."

"Yours aren't possessed by darkness or whatever was wrong with that poor thing," she shook her head, then glanced back at the TV. "Hmm..." she glanced down at the newspaper, frowning, then glanced at my arm. "Hey, what's that thing?"

"Nothing." I slid it off my arm and into my pack. "It's just something I picked up. Y'know, a peice of junk." And that as the honest truth.

"No, it looks fancy! Can I look at it? Please?"

"Sorry. It's just, er, junk. Just junk, no matter how 'fancy' it looks, okay?"

"Well, I have a junk fettish. Can I see it?"

"No. Sorry, Ms. Rose. I... don't think I can let this go."

"My name is Aera. And you don't have to let it go...I just wanna look at it. For one second. Just one. Well, maybe one and a half..."

"Why?"

"I think it's the snatchit machine," she whispered.

"Snatch Machine," I found myself correcting her uner my breath. "It's nothing, okay?!"

"Yes, it is! That's the portable snatchiem machine that the newslady said was missing! And you have it! And that means...a fight broke out within the hideout...one of the team members blew up the place...you! You bombed the place!"

I smiled bitterly, holding up the useless detonator. "Smart, aren't you." I turned away, started to walk out, sliding my goggles over my eyes again.

"Not yet!" she grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "That means you're part of Team Snatchem, right?"

"No." I sighed. "No, no, -no-. I, Ms. Rose, am Team Snatchem's worst enemy. I wormed in with them, you see, and they gladly let me. No one else had skills like I did. I was the best there, and no one was stupid enough to get in my way. I took my time, earned their trust, then...." I gestured towards the TV. "Well, you see what I did to the rotten little snakes."

"Ah, but you were a member of the team."

"I was a double agent. No strings attached. And PLEASE don't talk so loud. Do you want me to leave you here and for me to be on the run again?"

"Double agent? Ah, look, if you're embarassed to admit you really were part of them," she grinned evilly, "You know I won't care. I mean, you're my knight in shining armor! You saved me from the bag! ...well, sort of..."

"Sorry. If it's a knight you're looking for, then keep on looking, Ms. Rose." I turned away. "This knight is on a mission and can't have any ammunition to be thrown at him."

"Can't you even accept a compliment?" she smacked her forehead. "Cripes. What am I getting myself into..."

"You don't have to be getting into anything. I'll just take you to the edge of Orre, pay for your boat ticket, and you'll be home free and won't ever have to think of this again."

"You don't have to pay for my ticket. It's not like you owe me anything anyway. Maybe I should just stay here anyway...no need for me to go to the edge of Orre. I'm not exactly...well, nevermind..."

I didn't say anything, an odd feeling rushing up inside of me. memories, memories, everywhere I turned. Memories I didn't want. Painful, sad, horrible memories. Machines and closed doors, I was drowning in the great wrong of it all, spinnning, spinning in the nostalgia I didn't welcome, and I was there again, hooked up to so many machines and I was an

-experiment-, not a person, a nameless faceless experiment, and maybe that's where I got my theory.... I grabbed at the pokeball machine that restored pokemon to stop my knees from buckling under the sheer agony of it all.

"Whoa, did I say something that made you think of something that made you think of something that picked you off?" she frowned a little, but not out of anger...it seemed to be more out of concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm... fine. I'm fine." I whispered, gaining control. "I was just... remembering something... something in my past...." I put my head in my hand again, glad my goggles were on and she couldn't see the fear and the pain flashing so obviously. "Nothing. It's nothing, everything's fine."

She reached out and pulled my goggles away from my eyes, peering up into them. I tried to pull back, horrified.

"Well, whatever the problem may be...chocolate ice-cream fixes everything! Well, temporarily. How about I go getcha some?"

I quickly covered my eyes. "Please don't do that.... I'll go get it. What flavor do you want?"

"HEY! I'M trying to be nice! Besides, trying to be nice and going to get ice cream is not gonna take away the fact that you were gonna leave me there to suffocate anyways! Besides...why can't I?" she pulled my hand away. "Are you gonna go blind without 'em? ...no, that can't be, I've seen you without 'em...maybe I get some sort of psycho fun out of looking at your eyes, eh?"

"Please?" I tried to force all the emotions down so she couldn't read my eyes. "I guess it's a paranoia, but.... I don't like people to know what I'm feeling very well.... I dunno..."

"How am I supposed to be able to tell what you're feeling?" she rolled her eyes. "I'm not good enough with people to figure that much out. I just like the color, hehe!"

I sighed, thankful. "Alright then. I know some people who can just -look- at your eyes and tell you every feeling and every thought inside your head. Not a pleasurable expereince."

"You're sad. That's all I can tell."

It goes so much deeper. So, so much deeper and.... if she saw.... then that meant... no! Stupid, stupid storm! I took a step back.

"I had better be going, I just remembered something and I gotta check on it and.... yeah...."

I didn't have the upper hand this time. No, not at all. Not something I was used to. But I had no doubt she knew, and I couldn't take that. Not after sixteen years of dedicating myself to hiding it.

"...." she released my goggles as they snapped back into place, and my hand that I'd been covering my eyes with. "By all means, then, go check on it." She nodded. "See you around, hopefully," she nodded, looking at the pokemon-machine-thingy sadly and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: I do not own Pokemon or whatever, or Nintendo Gamecube (although I am in possession of a gamecube and a nintendo 64. So sue me! Sheesh!) And Xifa helped write this story. She is Aera, Megumi, Brock, Cameron, Dennis, Edwin, and Frankie. I am everyone else. So please read and review!)

Iris

By: Xifa and Sefie Lynne Tilmitt

Chapter 2

Crap. Well, CRAP! This made -no sense-! What was i feeling?! I felt -guilty-, and what the heck did -I- do?! -She- was the one intruding! Well, at least she gave my goggles back. I looked down at the hand she had taken from my eyes, as if it was of any importance to her what I was feeling. What I was remembering. I walked out, my calm back in place and memories at the back of my mind once again in the firm place I had always kept them locked away.

I walked outside, going to the colosseum. Maybe battling could get it off my mind, and--

There they were.

I saw them. These weren't just any gang members, these were the one's who had done this to me. There was only one thing that scared me. And that were those four group members. I walked away as fast as I could without looking suspicious. I ran into any alleyway once out of sight, sank down against the wall... I looked into the puddle infront of me.

Who was I seeing, the reflection was distorted and I almost didn't know it anymore, it was nameless and faceless like everyone else in this world.... I hadn't changed. I had gotten taller, stronger, but really I was the same. And I had no doubt they knew me. I had no doubt they would do it to me again. Was the man I saw in the puddle really me? No, I decided. No, this is what they -made- me.

I felt a surge of anger, at the injustice of what had happened, at myself, at them. I let my fingertips brush the water, sending rainbow ripples over the image. This wasn't who I was. I was the simple aftereffect of any experiment. it was -my fault- they were dead too. I wish I hadn't even been born! I pulled my knees up, laid my head on my knees angrily and closed my eyes. I wanted the tears to come, and they waited readilly. But because of what they made me, I didn't cry. I couldn't cry. I wasn't even supposed to -feel-.... but oh, how I felt.

I wish I hadn't been born. I got up, almost through down the life work of Team Snagem, but something stopped me. Maybe it was my evil side, my fettish for all things dark. A fettish instilled in my against my will. I fell to my knees, letting the memory was over me. It was all so clear, so perfectly clear, like the water that ran in the fountains around me....

I was sitting in a cold room. Cold, hard steel was -everywhere-. I knew deep down what was happening, and what had already happened and why. It was my fault, wasn't it? I cried. I cried until I thought I could never cry again, using all my tears. Maybe that was why I never could find the ability to cry. I yelled for my mom, my dad, -anyone- to help me. To stop them. I couldn't move. They had me hooked up to this big, bulky machine. Attached everywhere to me. I was trapped, trapped with nowhere to go. I.V. in my arm, wires attached to my head, my arms, my legs, and especially my chest.

I knew almost what was coming. i just didn't know how much it would hurt or what it would do to me. They told me over and over what they were going to do, but it was empty of meaning because they refused to tell me anything more. So all the people left the room, and i was left alone. I tried to look around. I saw the man behind the glass flip the switch and-- I stuffed my fist in my mouth to shut me up. _I screamed in agnoy, washing over me in great waves, with no words to describe it. I was alone, and I lost all I knew. Who was I? I felt myself panic, struggling, but that only made it hurt worse. _I knew that, had I not put my hand in my mouth, I would have screamed again. It was just the way it went when I remembered it all.

Something very cold and very sticky dropped onto my head.

"Oh...cruds...dont'cha hate summer days?"

I jumped, then realized it was only Ms. Rose.

"Thanks..." I fished around for some money. "How'd you find me anyways?"

"Super-Aera-homing-sense," she shrugged. "I don't want your money. This is to make up for me stealing your goggles...or whatever it was you're always mad at me for...in any case, have an ice-cream cone! I've licked off of both of 'em, so you're screwed either way."

I blinked. "Oh." I cautiously took one. "Thanks..."

"Don't worry, I don't have cooties," she laughed. "So, whatcha planning on doing?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "There isn't really anything left for me to do. I blew up the headquarters, ergo getting my revenge. So I have nothing left."

"So I see...whatcha gonna do with that snatchit machine?"

"Destroy it. Most--" Likely.

"No!"

"Why not? That thing is all evil."

"Well, how about I just...take it off your hands for ya?"

"What for?"

"Because...I kinda need it...maybe I wanna be a..." she posed. "Pokemon master!"

"Goody goody."

"But...I kinda need that thingy to do it with. Or..." she grinned. "Y'know, I never was too good at fighting pokemon. I have no sense of strategy when it comes to fighting...just on how to avoid it. However..."

"However?"

"You have to help me! It's your fault that he's gone anyway!" she frowned. "Your ignorant team of morons were taking innocent pokemon from people to lock their hearts up or whatever it is they do. Yeah, I know what they're doing! I forced that guy just so he'd tell me! Hehe...so evil...too bad he couldn't tell the nunchuks were foam...er...ANYWAYS...that's a horrible thing to do to anyone! So, um, I think you need to help these pokemon! Because if you catch them, you can unlock their hearts, savvy? And, I mean...they've....they've got one of my pokemon. My only pokemon," she stared at the ground miserably. "They took the only pokemon I ever had...and it's your fault, because you were with them! You owe it to those poor pokemon to unlock their hearts and spread love and peace to the entire world!"

"There is no such thing as 'love and peace' but I'll try. Because I agree. it's a horrible thing, to lock someone's heart." I turned away. I felt like she could see right through my goggles. And she could see what was surrounding me.

"I can see pokemon-aura-type-thingies, so I'll be able to tell you whether this is one we're looking for or not," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you...you're strong, and you can fight, and you know how to work that thingy on your arm. We're the perfect team!"

"....Yeah, I guess we are." I said quietly.

"I knew you'd have to admit it sooner or later!" she cheered happily, more chocolate ice-cream dripping on my head. "Er..."

I didn't look at her, couldn't make make myself. she -knew- to much. I felt like she saw right past all I had done to conceal myself, who I was and why....

"Uh, sorry...it's...er...melting...hang on..." she quickly licked all of what she called 'the melties' away, then grabbed a napkin out of her pocket and tried cleaning out my (now-sticky) hair. I scooted over four or five inches, out from under the dripping hazard of doom.

"It's fine. I don't think anyone is dumb enough to laugh and say I have chocolate ice cream on my head."

A little kid ran by.

"Haha! You have choclate ice cream on your head!" he laughed as he ran out.

I cursed, put my head in my hand and shook it. "...Cripes. Well, that's obviously the way it goes, eh?" I sighed, looking at the end of the alley, trying to find something to distract me.

"It's about the luck I have," she smiled. "Well, more like exactly the luck I have...but whatever. Hey, maybe I'm just bad luck...and me being around you is making you have bad luck!"

"No. I've just had it all my life."

"I," she said informationally, "am cursed as well. You see, I have not one, not two, not even three, but FIVE little brothers. ...no joke. I'm dead serious. Little kids buzz to me like bees to honey...I thought after I left home there wouldn't be a problem. Know what the first job I got outside of Lavendar Town was?"

"What?" This was actually somewhat amusing.

"...babysitting."

"Why is that not surprising?"

"All of them had a pet clefairy. I don't care if I ever see a clefairy again. Between screaming kids and 'clefairy! clefairy!' for about three hours straight...it's a miracle I'm not suicidal by now..."

I nodded. "Poor Ms. Rose."

"It's Aera."

"Hey, I thought you were picked off at me, and that calls for formality, does it not?"

"All right, Sir Storm, whatever you want to say!"

"Whatever."

"...I oughta throw the rest of this ice cream on you..."

"Ep." I stood up, backed off a few feet. "I'm already chocolate. I'm already wet. Don't add any more."

She held the ice-cream cone threateningly, grinning.

"No. -Oh- no you don't." I backed away. "C'mon. I got you outta the bag."

She started rapidly advancing towards me, still holding the ice-cream, grinning evilly.

"But you took too long getting it done."

"So?! At least you didn't die!"

"Had you left me in there thirty more seconds I prolly would have!"

"Er... Ms. Rose... don't look at me like that..." Gulp... "Um, ditch the evil smile?" Please?

"AERA!!!" she charged at me, grin still there, ice cream in hand.

I said several things under my breath, which I won't add for everyone's benifit, turning and running. I remember some of the wiseguys telling me I should try out for track because i was a fast runner. But obviously I wasn't fast enough to lose Ms. Rose. I swear, I tried to lose her in every tight spot I could think of! I STILL couldn't get rid of her! Finally I ducked into one of the dark allies. And it was a dead end. My own downbringing. A saw a three hour shower in my future, and even then sticky residue in my hair or on my outfit for a week. And then I noticed it was gone.

"You little--!" I decided not to finish that particular thought. "How long? How long have you not had it?"

"Oh, since you took the first three steps."

&($&(#&!(#&!(

"God...." I shook my head.

"You didn't notice?"

"I was to busy trying to save myself from being a chocolate dipped fudgebar, thank you very much." I glared at her.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?"

"... Bad pun."

"Sorry...I couldn't stop myself."

I turned around, my eyes narrowing. "Ms. Rose, stay behind me. I mean it."

"Not until you accept the fact that my name is Aera. Maybe I don't like my last name! Maybe it brings up things that make--"

"Fine, whatever, Aera, just -stay behind me-!" I said urgently as four men rounded the corner, smiling. No, not a happy smile. Not a happy smile at all.

"So... is the door still closed, my cold, bitter friend?"

I twitched, but didn't say a word.

"Ah, I guess so. And lookie here. The girl, too! What a catch. i have a feeling -everyone- wants you, miss. And what a great added bonus.... we found our little missing experiment, too---"

"Shuddup!" I yelled.

"Yeha, I know, everyone wants a piece of me. Comes from being so famous!" she flipped her pigtail cheesily. "Lemme guess, you're here for an autograph, right?"

The guy rolled his eyes. He seemed to be the leader. One of them I almost recognized further. Almost. He looked sad to find me, like he knew and pitied me. Who was he? All I knew was he was one of my tormentors... Black hair, blue eyes. Familliar. The memories teasingly danced out of reach.

"Whatever. Just come peacefully and we won't have to hurt you all." The leader grabbed my shoulder, but the sad-looking man stopped him.

"Hey, careful with this one. I know him. He's useful. Let me try to talk to him."

I gave Aera a 'just shuddup and run or you won't have the chance' look, pleading almost.

"Hey," the sad man said softly. "Storm, 'member me?"

"No." I said bitterly, the added sarcastically. "Oh, nevermind! Of COURSE I do! You're one of them that -ruined my life-!"

"No... No, it made you forget me..." he shook his head, disappointed.

"Wait. Lift those goggles." ordered the man in charge.

"No. No." I yanked away, started to back away. But he grabbed me, pulling the goggles off.

"Our perfect little experiment is ruined, and all by this little girl." he growled, throwing me to the ground, looking at me like I was dirt. "Now we have to start all over again."

"NO!"

"HEY!" Aera yelled, reaching over and grabbing the man's shirt collar. "Who are you callin' little?! I think i'm the only girl here...well, I can't tell about you, but I doubt you'd refer to yourself that way, you strike me as the arrogant type, but in any case...you can't judge power on size!" she scowled, slapping her hand against the man's forehead and staring into his eyes. A strange purple aura surrounded them. "Am I STILL LITTLE NOW!?!? Go away! Nobody messes with me OR my friends! You leave him alone too!"

He grabbed me by the shirt collar and started to drag me off. There was nothing I could do about it, either. This man held complete control over me. I reached for my knife helplessly. If I couldn't kill him, I could prevent myself from having to deal with the life-wrenching pain.

"Let go. Now." She pulled out a pair of scissors... Oh. My. God.

"I'm so afraid of a kid's scissors. He's far to important to us!"

"I know...I know they're just scissors...but when I get mad enough...they become...scissors of doom!" she frowned slightly. "I gotta stop watching anime so much," she scowled as she tossed the scissors (pointy end) at the man.

"And Storm likes you -why-?" one of the others rolled his eyes. "God, he's supposed to be emotionless and he befriends a geek."

"She's not a geek! Just leave us alone!" I tried to stab my knife into the guy, and it appeared to work. But then I felt something hot rushing down my arm. I knew better.... I KNEW better!

"fat chance."

"Storm?" she said quietly, worriedly. She frowned, whatever rage holding her earlier regaining itself, and then grabbed my pokeballs. "Hope they're high levels," she flinched, tossing them both out. "Please be strong...and smart..."

Umbreon and Espeon. Thank God! They lept on the man, who bellowed and screeched. I stood up unsteadilly.

"Remind me to thank you. If we make it out of this."

I recalled my Umbreon and Espeon, grabbed her hand and dragged her along with me, running as hard and fast as I could into the pokecenter. I sank down onto one of the couches, scowling and taking off my coat, now stained with blood. I tore a long strip off the bottom of my trenchcoat and tied it around the wound that should have belonged to D'Atri, the leader of the Experiment team. I looked up at her. "Thankyou, Aera. I owe you big time."

"Not your typical street-idiots. Most of 'em either get confused when I give 'em my autograph or at least freak out when I pull out the scissors...no idea why...guess I underestimated them," she said glumly.

"They've been trained for years and years. Even the most expert bull crapper in the world couldn't fool them."

And what they said.... was my mind really openning?!

"Obviuosly," she nodded. "I mean, if I couldn't get past 'em..." she grinned.

I didn't say anything, grimacing. If they were back, and they wanted me, then they had a new machine. A new machine meant more experiments. More vengeful, purposeless experiments like me. But they had to have me first, just to make sure the new improved one worked. As far as I figured. New and improved meant.... that it couldn't be undone....

"What did they want you for, anyways? I figured they wouldn't ever want to see you again, after the whole bomb incident and all."

"They did some.... experiments on me when i was young." I held out my hand, looking sadly at it, feeling like I was contaminated, almost guilty for some reason. "Now they want me back, because the experiment's effects are wearing off and I'll be.... most useful to them. If they catch me."

"Y'know what?" she reached over and took my hand, squeezing it in hers. "They're not gonna catch ya."

I smiled sadly. Not a cold, bitter smirk. When had I last smiled? I couldn't even remember.... "Whatever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am totally serious. I am, y'know, like, the master battle evasion type person. We'll stay away from 'em."

"You don't understand." I put my head in my hand. "You haven't a clue what they did to me. There's no escaping. There are bases -everywhere-. Placed all over Orre and speading as we speak to Jhoto and Kanto. It's all happening to fast to prevent, and what they want to do to me.... maybe it would be better for everyone if they just did it...."

Then I wouldn't put anyone in danger. I was like an internal tracking device. They could always find me. They instilled that in my head when they instilled my infatuation with all things dark and evil. But if i just let them have me, no one would be in danger anymore.

"But it wouldn't be better for you. Or me. And let's be selfish for a day, mkay? Besides...right now, we kinda have to be. 'Cause far as I know of, I'm the only one who can see those thingies...and you're the only one with the snatchit thingy...so we have to stay alive to save the world!"

No one would want me saving their world. I was a closed door. Couldn't she see that? I know she saw me for what I was.

"Whatever."

I leaned my head against the wall, closed my eyes. It would be best for everyone else. Here, between the three only friends I had, I didn't have room to be selfish. I was a danger to all of them. I was a danger to Espeon, Umbreon, and especially Aera. And yeah, I admit it! She's my friend. I think... Maybe.

"Y'know what? You just take a nap, that's a good idea. You got hurt and you prolly oughta rest. Me and my two new buddies'll keep an eye out, right guys?" she looked down at Umbreon and Espeon.

Espeon nuzzled her hand, and Umbreon laid by my feet.

"No... No, I don't need a nap. We should leave, we're all in danger here...."

"Okay, fine. We'll leave, and then we'll be safe for a bit, and then we'll take a nap," she beamed.

"Why are you bent on naps, for heaven sakes?" I had to admit, I wasn't feeling quite well, and I guess a nap would help, but I didn't need it.

"I was a frequent class sleeper. I don't function well without naps," she shrugged, grinning.

"Then take a nap on the way to the next city. I won't drive to fast, and I'm sure I had a helmet somewhere..."

"Or I'll drive," she grinned. "Then you can take a nap!"

"I don't -need- a nap!" Bull crap.

"Liar liar," she teased.

"Just let me drive, take a nap on the way there, and I'll -think- about taking a nap. How's that?"

"Good enough."

"Okay." I called back Espeon and Umbreon, healing them in the machine I had earlier used for support.

It had been a long day. I turned to her. "And Aera?"

"Yes?" she smiled happily, happy mainly at the fact I'd finally called her by just her first name.

"I'll help you find your pokemon if it's the last thing I'll do. I won't submit myself to them till you get it back, okay?"

"Okay!" she grinned. "Well, not about the submission part...but we're gonna get my Pichu back! Yay! I'm so happy!" she beamed, hugging me and running out to the 'motorcycle'. "C'mon! No time to waste!"

I rubbed my sore arm and walked out after her, hopping on and handing her my helmet. "There. now you can take a nap and function correctly, right?"

"No, I can't take a nap! Let's sing car songs! Mama...oh-lala...I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me..."

"NO! NO QUEEN!"

"Okay, so classic rock's not your thing...let's move on...All my exes live in Texas...and texas is where I'd love to--"

"Can you please not sing? Please? I hate country, ergo whatever -that- was, and I hate Bohemian Rhapsody. Sing something... I dunno... Normal, if you must sing."

"Take me away, take me far away from here, I will run, with you, don't be afraid....lalala...."

I listened intintly to her sing. I hated romance songs, but it wasn't so bad, hearing her sing this... 'love song'. But love wasn't real. Love was a lie, something that can never really be felt. Her voice was pretty, I thought vaguely, my arm hurting a little.

"And in our minds it comes so easily, I wanna show you but there's no way we can really be free...lalala..." she paused, looking up to me. "If my voice is too horrible, I'll stop."

"No. I... like it. A lot."

"Thanks," she smiled, continuing to sing.

I listened, captivated by how perfect the notes flowed when she sang them, and it seemed like we were there to fast. I sat there for a second, then took out the key and shoved it in my pocket.

"Ah, we're here," she nodded sadly. "I was enjoying the ride."

"Me too. you... you have an excellent voice." i hopped off, my face hot for some reason.

"Aw, y'really think so? I'm a kareoke fiend," she admitted sheepishly. "Someday, if we're ever in a place that does kareoke, you'll have to sing with me."

"No--" Thanks, but I really can't and--

"You'll have to sing with me," she repeated.

"I can't sing to save my life."

"It doesn't matter. It's all about the love," she beamed. "Even if you can't sing, if you enjoy yourself it's all the worthwhile."

"...Maybe someday. Just not in front of anybody, okay?"

"Well, whatever you're comfortable with..."

"I'm comfortable with listening to you. And not singing."

"Well, sometimes we have to get un-comfortable," she said simply, hopping out. "Anyways.... ew....this place sucks."

"But there are pokemon here that need to be saved. Right?"

"Of course," she nodded. "So we're just...stuck here for awhile."

"Yeah...." I reached into my coat pocket (I was carrying my coat, keeping it off my arm so it wouldn't hurt worse), I dug around for some money. "How much do two hotel rooms cost?"

"Ah, beats me. You can stay in one if you want. I have trusty Mr.-Sleeping-Bag. I shall just stay outside tonight."

"Do you want to stay in one of the rooms? Are you sure?"

"I've camped out every night now for the last two years! Wouldn't want to get myself spoiled, now would I?"

"C'mon. A coupla nights won't kill ya."

"Nope. I'm like, the outdoor queen. Yep, me and the ground...great buddies."

I shrugged. "Then I guess I'll be staying outside too." I stuffed my coat into my large backpack. My coat was long but thin, so it fit well inside. It wasn't a 'keep-me-warm' coat, it was a 'add-to-the-scariness' coat.

"You and the ground buddies too? I just think it's a waste of money to stay in a bed for what, six hours? It's free out here!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "It's dark, so do you wanna get a fresh start tomorow?"

"Not until I've eaten," she blinked a few times, surprised. "I have to have my midnight snack!"

"Whatever. C'mon then, let's go into town. What do you want to eat?"

"No, I have popcorn. Popcorn's good. Cheaper, too. Hehe...no, seriously. Anyways, you start a fire. I'm scared of the dark and I get cold easily, so we'll need one for that too, and then I'll pop popcorn!"

"...You are the ultimate penny pincher."

I looked for a good spot, made a big circle of stones, and dug in my pocket for matches after I gathered firewood. Which, in the process of, I got attacked by a sudowoodo, thinking it was a tree. my bad. I found my matches alright. When I was feeling all miserable and sat down in that stupid alley, they had gotten very wet and very useless. Crap. It was times like these I wished I had elemental pokemon, like -anything- that could use ember or flamethrower. Looked like I was gonna hafta do this the hard way.

I made sure that when this got going, it would last. I advise no one else to do this, but I siphoned a little gas out of my 'motorcycle' and soaked the wood in it. I attempted to use stones to create a spark. A wasted ten minutes and three curses later, I had absolutely NOTHING ACCOMPLISHED.

"You're priceless," she laughed, walking over to it, reaching into her bag and pulling out a box of matches. She lit it on the first try, lighting a fire.

I scowled, muttering something very rude and standing up. "Wow, aren't you the eighth world wonder."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"That's supposed to mean thanks for letting me make an idiot outta myself, Oh Goddess of Fire."

"Goddess of Fire...I like that!"

"Do you wanna be a damsel again? It's either Aera or damsel, take your pick. Not Goddess of Fire."

"I'll just take Aera. Sheesh...you really do need a nap."

"Thanks."

I sat down next to the fire. She plopped down on the other side of it, yawning.

"Kum-by-yah, mi Lord...kum-ba-yah..."

I leaned back on my elbows, closing my eyes, arm throbbing. I enjoyed hearing her sing, however annoying she got.

"That's it, I'm going to sleep. You should to. You're really grouchy. Keep that up, and your Umbreon and Espeon just might run away," she winked.

I blinked. That wasn't even funny. I rummaged through my pack, got my coat, and walked slightly away. I was not the ground's buddy. I was the trees' buddy. I climbed up into it, sitting and staring up at the moon. I guess she'd forgotten that she was hungry... I leaned my head against the bark, gazing at the landscape. It was peaceful. I had never thought that before. Never.

I had to face it. I had changed. That was a good thing, I guess. But the more human I became, the less experimental I was, the more danger I put others in. I didn't want that... no, not at all. As soon as we found Aera's Pichu, back I'd go. Maybe it wouldn't be painful this time. Maybe I wouldn't scream like a kid again. Who knows. I sighed, draping my coat over me like a blanket.

"G'night." I called. I knew that the fire wasn't to far away, and she wouldn't go to far away from that, because she said she was afraid of the dark.

I closed my eyes. I was afraid of the dark too, in my own special way. I wondered if they had experimented on anyone else, or if I was the only one of my kind. If they had been brave enough to create another person so powerful, so rebellious he or she would bring them to their downfall. I fell asleep drowning in the memories again.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: I do not own Pokemon or whatever, or Nintendo Gamecube (although I am in possession of a gamecube and a nintendo 64. So sue me! Sheesh!) And Xifa helped write this story. She is Aera, Megumi, Brock, Cameron, Dennis, Edwin, and Frankie. I am everyone else. So please read and review!)

Iris

By: Xifa and Sefie Lynne Tilmitt

Chapter 3

"Good morning, sunshine," Aera grinned cheesily at me.

I groaned, attempted to roll over and ignore her, and grabbed on by the tips of my fingers. I loved beds. I was never, ever sleeping in a tree again, no matter how much I liked doing so. To many risks invloved. Like Aera.

"Let go!  I'll catch ya!"

I swung back up onto the branch, then climbed down the way sane people did.

"Morning."

"This," she said, semi-angrily, "is all your fault.  I made waffles, spent half an hour looking for you, and almost got killed by two stupid Suddowoodos.  Those things look like trees, I swear!"

"I sympathize." I yawned. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are," she rolled her eyes.  "Where are we going today?  Or are we gonna stick around this dump and see if we can find any of the shadow pokemon?"

"We'd better check out the dumpy little town. Who knows, your Pichu might be there."

"Yeah, and I'll put up with it for him," she nodded.  "Oh!  Here!"  she reached in her bag and handed me five pokeballs.  "Look what Aera found last night, yah?   How cool is this?!  They were just, like, laying on the ground, so I took 'em!"

"We can catch five shadow pokemon with these.... but before we run completely out, then we hafta get some more. I can, if you don't want to go with me, but better safe than sorry."

"Are you trying to ditch me?"  her eyes narrowed dangerously.  "Hm?  Is that it?"

"No. I'm trying," I said impatiently, "to make you happy."

"By ditching me?!"

"I'm not trying to ditch you. Now you get on or you don't. It's your choice."

"...are you in a bad mood?"

"No, I am most certainly not in a bad mood." I flipped my goggles down, put my coat on, and got on my 'motorcycle'.

"Okay, then I'll go," she hopped in beside me.  "...can I wear your goggles?"

"No. I'm using them."

"Can I wear them when you're done using them?"

"...For heaven sakes I'll buy you your own pair."

"I don't want a pair.  I want to wear _your_ pair."

"Why?'

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Well why not?"

"I didn't ask why not, now did I? I asked why."

"Because me and Espeon started a Storm fanclub and if I get your glasses, I get ten points added to my scorecard.  First to a hundred wins!"

I smacked my forehead. "Absolutely not. These are important. I'm always using them. Obviously."

"Well, if you'd stop getting mad so much you wouldn't have to wear them as often.  I mean, you don't realy use 'em until you get cheesed off at something.  So if you'd just be happy for once, then could I borrow them?"

"....Whatever." I started the motorcycle, keeping my goggles down.

"Can Umbreon and Espeon ride with me?  We'd all fit!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I released them. They always rode in there anyway. Before she came along.

"Storm is in a bad mood today, Espeon, Umbreon," she said to them.  "Just thought I'd warn you."

"They're my friends. They see past my moods. They know me as well as I know myself."

"How well _do_ you know yourself?"

"...All to well."

"Hmm...okay.  Just making sure.  Some people don't know themselves that well, savvy?  Just had to make sure you weren't one of them."

I know who I was... not who I am. I didn't reply, pulling into the gas station and getting off.

"I'll just...sit in the car..." she said, kind of clinging on to Espeon. Espeon snuggled close to her, as if understanding.

"You okay?"

"Aera just doesn't want to go in there.  Is that okay?  She'll just stay out here and guard the thing..."

"If you insist...." I walked inside, being quick about bying pokeballs. I came back out, plopping back down. I still hadn't taken off my goggles. I started the engine silently, lost in thought.

"Did you get them?"

"Yep. Twenty. We have 25 now, plenty to get us through for a while."

"That's good."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep," she nodded quickly.  "Let's just leave, okay?"

Espeon curled up on her lap and gazed up at me. I didn't say anything but drove back to the dump.

"Hey...how far away from Agate are we?"

"It's the next town over."

"Okay, just wondering," she nodded.  "Thanks."

"No problem." I pulled to a stop, looking into Pyrite City.

"This is where I was at when they kidnapped me..." she commented quietly.

"You sure you wanna search this place quite yet?"

"What can it hurt?" she sighed, but stuck pretty close to me as we walked in.

Espeon was practically tripping her, walking so close to her, and Umbreon was almost walking literally under my feet, and I could tell they were worried.

"Ack," she yelped, voice muffled as she tripped over my Espeon at her feet and into me.

I caught her, blushing. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry," she stumbled back up, blushing slightly herself.  Just slightly.  She shook her head quickly and looked down, smiling at Espeon.  "Better be careful," she smiled to it.

Espeon looked up at me, amused.

"Don't look at me like that."

_I think you like her. _

I do not!__

_Yes you do. I've never -seen- you like this._

Espeon was a psychic pokemon and can talk to me. In my head. Without Aera hearing. That was a good thing. Sometimes.

I don't like her I'm just helping her out, helping her home.__

_Whatever. You know you're--_

No I'm not! Remember my rule? Love isn't real!__

_Then your emotions aren't real._

Right then. __

_Maybe your mind isn't openning, then, Storm._

            Ouch. That one stung. I chose to close off our connection, putting my hands in my pockets. Espeon walked on the other side of Aera. Chosing her over me. Apparently she didn't agree with my 'no such thing as love' theory. That was okay, because I still had Umbreon. I guess.

"You're pokemon are so sweet," Aera smiled, patting Espeon's head.  "I love these guys!"

"They love you too."

_You love her, too. _

Not again.

"Now if only...nah, nevermind..."

"What is it?"

"Not important.  I highly doubt it's anything you'd find interesting anyway," she grinned.

"Okay." I shrugged. I wasn't 'interested'. I wasn't supposed to be, cause it was nothing I could do anything about and I didn't want to meddle.

"I can practically see the rain-clouds above your head."

"Thanks."

"Aw, you need an umbrella?"

"No."

"Fine, be miserable.  Whatever," she shrugged, walking slightly ahead of me, then stopping, waiting for me to catch up.

            I shook my head, catching up with her. I was glad she couldn't see my eyes. Maybe I was obsessed. I don't know. I just didn't want her knowing. Some people could nearly read people's minds by simply reading their emotions through facial expressions. And I didn't want anyone to know what was in my head.

"Hey, I think...that girl up there..." she frowned.  "I can't see it from here...but there's something up there...."

I looked ahead, and sure enough, an odd looking girl was there. Who was she? She seemed familliar. Almost. In a vague 'I've-met-you-on-the-street' sort of way.

"I can see an aura, sorta...maybe if we got closer?  I bet she has a shadow pokemon!"

            I walked closer. I still hadn't figured out everything about her Second Sight. Could she see the aura around me? And I think that my aura was disappearing anyway. So maybe it wouldn't matter to her. Hopefully. I didn't want her all, y'know, mad at me or anything. I made her mad enough some times. I didn't really like it when she was mad at me. Not that I cared what she thought or anything, but still. It's just right to try to get along with someone your forced to travel with, right?

"You up for a battle?" I tried to ask casually.

"Everyone around here is,"  the girl grinned.  "Let's go!"

            She sent out a Flareon and an Eevee. 

"That's one of them, Storm," Aera said from behind me.  "The fire one!"

            I nodded. I really think that that whole town probably had one. They seemed like dark people to me. But then again I had absolutely no right to judge them. Not when I wasn't exactly innocent myself. This town would hate me, because i would end up 'stealing' their pokemon. But it was for their own good. Really. I sent out Espeon and Umbreon, ordered attacks immediatly on the most dangerous; the Flareon.

"Let's just hold this right here," the girl said suddenly.  "You're...you're that kid from Snatchem.  No!  Don't worry, I won't hurt you this time...you're the same one that blew them up, right?"

"Wait!" I felt shocked. How did this stranger know my secret?! Was I really so obvious?! "...so what if I am?"

"My father was a member of the team...but after seeing the horrible things they do, knowing the horrible things they've done...I've dedicated my life to trying to find out all the inside information so that I can turn around and get every single one of them arrested.  That thing you've got...it's the snatch machine.  Not everyone knows what one looks like, but I've seen it before...so you must be the bomber-man..."

I nodded, chosing my words carefully. "Hm.... Then I guess," I said cautiously, "We're on the same side. Of sorts."

"I suppose that would be correct," she nodded.

"Storm..." I heard Aera say.

"My name's Megumi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You also. Now, if all we're battling for is a little chat about our pasts, then I'd assume we're ready to resume?"

"I don't really see too much of a reason to fight you anymore," she sighed, "unless you want to go."

"Storm..."

"Yeah?" I turned to Aera, who was more important at the moment.

"I...there's...there's a black aura coming from her, too..."

It clicked into place. "Wait...!" I spun back around. "Have you been experimented on before?"

"What's it to ya?" she said, defensively.

"Please, please just answer my question...." I want to know if there's someone like me....

"Yeah," she mumbled.  "It's not like it means anything to ya, though.  I'm still human, y'know."

"You don't get it. I was experimented on too!" there -was- someone like me!

"...oh my gosh!  For real?" she blinked, surprised.  "I'm not the only one?"

"I thought I was the only one too! So you know how it feels!" I was actually happy. I had been feeling that more and more recently. I pulled my goggles off to get a better look at the only person to be like me.  She had long, wavy brown hair and bright green eyes, and was smiling as well.

"I can't believe this...I can't believe there's other people out there who know how it feels..." she shook her head.  "I spent so long thinking I was the only one..."

"Me too. My name's Storm."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Storm," she smiled happily.  "Uh, do we have to finish battling?  ...I kinda don't see it as necessary anymore..."

"But... Megumi... your Flareon..." how did I put this easilly. "It's... yeah, it's dark. Real dark. Nearly evil."

"I know.  I rescued it from one of the centers.  It's had the same thing done to it that we've had done to us...it's hard for me to bring it back, seeing as how I'm still not completely purified myself...but we're working on it.  Together, right, Flareon?"

            I nodded. So long... I'd spent -so long- searching for someone like me and here she was, a girl I'd met totally at random. Espeon nudged my hand. I guess I accidently closed down our mind link. Oops. I openned it.

_She's not true to her word, Storm. Beware. _

What's that supposed to mean? I finally meet someone who understands and you don't like her?

_Aera can see it too. Are you blind?_

No! Gosh, is it so bad that I finally warm up a little and find something I've been searching for my whole life?! Sheesh.

_Her heart's not in the right place, Storm. Can't you see? ....You're just seeing what you want to see._

No I'm not!

_You've become a different person lately, Storm. I'm glad your door is openning.... but it has changed you for the worse. You were caring, you were willing to look past the outside and the mere appearances. I don't like the new you, Storm. Please don't be so naive._

            I shut off the mind link. This was all to much to handle. To many things were happening at once. I found Megumi, and Espeon was turning away from me. And Aera didn't trust her either. -Was- I just being naive?

"Well.... It was great meeting you. But I had better be going."

Against my better judgement. But if that's what my friends think, then, well, so be it. I flipped my goggles down so no one could see my confusion and disappointment and started to walk away.

"Hey, Storm, wait.  Where you headed?"

"No idea. Wherever fate takes me, I guess."

"Do you think, maybe, I could come along too?  Travelling by yourself is no fun.  Would you mind if I joined you?  And besides, now that I've found someone who understands me and can therefore accept me...I just don't want to leave right now, I guess."

"I dunno." I looked to Aera suspiciously.

"Oh, would you mind if I came along?" Megumi looked to Aera.

"No, I'm okay with it...whatever Storm says..." Aera said quietly.

"I'm just not sure. I hardly know you, but... I guess. I guess you can stick with us. Just for a little while. Where are you going? Maybe we can just escort you home."

"I don't have a home.  All I am is a wandering traveller, trying to shut down as many Snatchem bases as I  can."

"I know how it feels. It's the same for me also. But only for a little while, okay? We're trying to get somewhere."

"Okay, that'll be nice.  Thank you so much, Storm!"

"....You're welcome." My eyes still dark, I turned away again. Just to think.

            What was going on? this strange feeling... This feeling of lonliness? What was happening? ....Then it hit me. I hadn't really openned up. Not permanently. I recognized this feeling now. I had identified it as something I would never have to deal with again when I met Aera, but... here I was, drowning in the lonliness again. I walked over to Aera.

"What do you think?" I whispered. Megumi was out of earshot, but I didn't want to risk it. "Should we let her travel with us? I was thinking, y'know, just to the next town."

"What doesn't kill us will only make us stronger," she shrugged.  "I'm the one travelling with you, not vice versa.  You make the decisions, and I'll just go with it."

"Whatever you say." I shrugged, then let my voice get louder again. "I think we need to look for dark pokemon here."

....The faster we find her Pichu, the less danger she'll be in. and I didn't want Aera in danger, no matter how mad she made me at times.

"Oh.  Yeah, of course," Aera nodded.  "...there's so many here, Storm...how can we ever help them all?"

"I guess.... we'll stay here as long as it's necessary, and if you'd like, I'll let you take Espeon or Umbreon and battle, and look for dark pokemon so I can later catch them...."

"I can't battle because I can't catch them.  I can just see them, remember?"

"I think...." I said slowly, "That I can make another Snatch Machine. I watched them work on this one, and if I could make you another one... it's not simple making them but it's simple using them. All you have to do is throw a pokeball. So...."

"I don't want to," she said quickly.  "I don't want to fight them."

"Okay."

Can I go on alone? With Espeon and Umreon, the way we used to be?

"Is that bad?"  she sighed.  "I'm sorry.  I just...I just can't fight them.  I can't fight any of them..."

"It's fine. I accept that, and I can't really blame you. Heck, at times it's hard for me to battle them, too..." Cause I know how it feels.

"O-okay.  I...I don't think Pichu's here...and...and...there's so many people here, and so many shadow pokemon...we...we could be here forever..." she shook her head.  "Is it bad that I don't want to help them?  I'm so sorry..."

"It's not bad. But after you go home, I'm going to help them." I shrugged.

"..." she sighed.  "...I don't have anything left to say," she shook her head, looking upset over something that I couldn't quite understand.  "Maybe you should just leave me here...I'm just being useless to this cause..."

"You're not, but if you don't want me around, I understand that."

Ouch.

"It's not you," she snapped. 

"If you don't wanna come, that's okay then." It's no skin off my back.

"I know. I knew that's what you'd say.  ...I'm going to Agate town.  I'll see you around later, maybe, whatever..." she turned to walk off.

            So did I. As much as I hated to admit it, she'd really hurt me. I walked away. Heck with Megumi. She could find her own way. I left the town, finding where we'd camped and starting the fire much more easilly this time. I put my head in my hands. Dangit! She deserved so much better, and here I was trying to give it to her and she gets all offended! I really, really didn't care at this point. If she really was that mad at me, then let her find her own way. It was burden enough to carry my past and the responsibility of other people. Now I saw why I always went solo. Stupid people. Not even Megumi could quite understand. I scowled. I had been so dumb, so dumb to open my heart to her. I stood up, closed my eyes for a minute, and walked away. I needed time to think, time to recover.

            I hadn't meant to make her mad. I really hadn't. But if she wanted to go, then I guess that I didn't need her in the first place, did I? She, too, was another namelss faceless person. A nameless faceless person that hurt me, just like everything else. I would never, never make that mistake again. I would be solo again, without any ties to -anyone-. I told her I couldn't be her knight. I told her! And there she was, expecting so much out of me like I had -accepted- being her knight. I knew I could never live up to what she thought she saw in me. I had done my good deed. I had saved the damsel in distress. I didn't owe her anything.

"You just gonna let her walk away?" Megumi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"So what if I am? It doesn't matter anyway. You of all people should know how it is, this feeling."

"I know," she nodded.  "I guess I just thought there was...I dunno...something between you two."

So did I, I realized numbly. "I don't need her. I told her I couldn't be her knight. It's her own fault."

"She doesn't want a knight, Storm.  I think she just wants whatever exactly you are."

"She deserves better. I can't be her dream come true. I don't mean anything to her. I'm just another guy she met along the way. Of no importance."

"She doesn't need a dream come true.  See, this is where I understand a couple things you don't," she grinned.  "Least, I'm hoping you're most certainly a guy...in any case, it's not a dream come true she needs.  I think she was just fine with just you, but...I dunno...love's not a one-way thing.  If she thinks you're not into her the same way she likes you, well, then what's the point of even feeling?"

"I'm not the same person, I never am. I'm constantly changing, shifting. One minute I'm open and the next I'm closed. I like her too. I mean, she's my friend and all. I just thought she didn't like me. So I let myself close up. She doesn't need me, and I don't need her. We're fine. How can you even be sure she likes me?"

"Can't you just trust me?  You can't see the look on her face when your back is turned to her," she grinned evilly.  "And I'm pretty sure that was jealousy I saw the entire time I was talking to you.  I mean, surely she's intimidated by my beauty.  Just joking," she laughed.  "But, seriously...I mean, listen to her.  She told you -where she was going-.  Don't you see what that means?"

"All it means to me is she's trying to get me and go and beg for forgiveness like I did something wrong."

"No, grasshopper.  It means that she just wants to see if you'll follow her."

"Then by all means, let her wait. I can't give her what she wants. She can do better than me. And anyways, I'm a danger to her and I don't want anything to happen to her. They're gonna take me back. They're gonna close me up. So what's the point in getting attached?"

"Who cares if she can do better than you?!  The point is, she doesn't -want- better than you.  Wow...I'm so glad it's not me in her place," she shook her head.  "I can't figure out what you think of her."

"I like her. A lot. I just.... I'm just not sure it's safe for me to like her that much."

"...nothing in this world is safe, nothing at all.  It's the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live, Storm.  Just keep that in mind."

"....I'm going to Agate. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Sure.  I'll just, um, go occupy myself once I get there.  Don't leave me, though!" she beamed.

"Alright." I hopped on. "Don't forget, I have a no damsels in distress policy, so don't get yourself into trouble."

            She reached into her jacket and patted something hidden in a secret pocket.

"Nobody fights with Megumi," she smiled.

"I won't ask. Well, if your coming, get in."

            She got in and pulled out a pair of horribly gaudy sunglasses, shoving them on.

"Lovely, hm?" she grinned.

"....I won't burst your bubble." I drove off. Part of me argued that I should just leave Aera be, but....

I couldn't make myself lose her. Not when she was all that could save me from my miserable past, my unknown future. I had a feeling that, just maybe, she could make it seem a little more tolerable.


	4. Chapter 4

Iris

By: Xifa and Sefie Lynne Tilmitt

Chapter 4

                        I walked into Agate City. Wow. Old People Central.

"Wow...is this the huge geezer gathering?" Megumi wrinkled up her nose.

"No doubt. I'll see ya." I walked off, asking anyone I could find if they'd seen Aera recently.  Most of them seemed to know her--apparently her grandparents lived in this town.

"Aera?  She stopped in to visit with her grandparents, but probably went to her spot after that.  Who are you, anyway?  She didn't get a boyfriend, did she?" the boy grinned.

"I don't really know. I was going to ask her the same thing." I answered honestly.

"Nah, if it's not you it's not anyone," the boy shrugged.  "She's kind of...hard to reach."

"Her 'spot'? Where's that? I really, really have to talk to her..."

"Up as high as you can go without leaving the town and then behind the waterfall," the boy answered cheerfully.  "She should be there.  She typically is."

"Thankyou." I nodded.

            Behind the waterfall. She'd better be happy I was doing this for her. Waterfalls=wetness. Which I did not enjoy. The only wetness I liked was a shower. I walked to the edge of the town, staring distastefully at the waterfall. yuck. Why in the world did she chose this place?! I decided that if I thought about it to much I would back out, so I just held my breath and went straight through. I almost let out a gasp. Almost. The water was like buckets of ice torrenting down on me. I HATE WATER. I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes, breathing heavilly. I would do this -only- for Aera.

            Luckily, she was there, so my efforts hadn't been in vain.  She blinked, surprised at my arrival, looking different than usual.  Her hair was out of pigtails and down for the first time since I'd ever seen her. She was pretty. Very pretty. And human. And then it hit me just how much I felt towards her.

"Storm?" she asked faintly.

"I'm sorry. I was a real jerk back in the City. But y'know what? I was just trying to make you happy. I thought that I was making you unhappy, and that you didn't want to travel with me. I was only trying to get you what you want. Y'know why?"

"No..."

"Because I love you."

            She hugged me tightly, smiling.

"I thought you'd just let me go.  When you said it didn't matter whether I came or not...I just figured that I didn't mean anything...so I left.  I was hoping so much you'd show up here...so much...." she shook her head.  "I love you too, I was just so afraid you didn't think the same..."

Magumi majors in female psychology. Jesus Christ, that was hard to figure out.

"I'm so sorry. I was really rude to you. I was afraid to like you, cause I've never even been -friends- with anyone else. So I guess we were both afraid, huh?"

"I guess you're right," she smiled up at me.  "But...there's not much of a reason to be afraid anymore, now is there?"

"Nope." I took my goggles off. "Hey, you wanted these, right? I don't think I'll be needing them anymore."

"You have beautiful eyes.  You shouldn't wear these so much...but that doens't mean I don't wanna wear 'em!" she grinned, putting them on top of her head.  "Whaddya think?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Cute."

"They're a little big, but I'll deal," she grinned.  "It's worth it."

"Feel priviliged. To most people it's touch the goggles and -die-. "

"I do feel priviliged.  Thank you very much, Storm.  This does mean a lot to me."

I sat down next to her, staring at nothing inparticular.

"You picked a very good secret spot. Or not so secret, I guess." I smiled, observing the scene. Fireflies danced around us, making the place seem to pulse a gentle green. It was pretty. The water was clear, and i could almost make out the shape of the newly risen moon.

"It's not so much of a secret.  Everyone thought I ran away once, ages ago, and they searched every waterfall until they found me here.  Now it's not so much of a secret.  Not like it matters...there's few people who ever come up here anyway.  Most of the people in this town are really old.  My grandparents live here...I moved here about two years ago from Lavendar Town, but I've always wanted to go back there..."

"So maybe.... if you'd like.... we could go together? Because I spent a lot of time as a kid in Lavender."

"I'd like that," she nodded.

"Okay." I smiled, secretly happy about the way things had turned out.

"Maybe we knew each other, as kids, since we were both in Lavendar so long?"

"I was there from the time I was born to when I was six, moved back there when i was 11, then came back to start plotting revenge against the team, so... I dunno."

"I was always in the tower," she smiled sadly.  "It used to freak my mother out so much.  I kinda liked it there..."

"I visted simply because one of my pokemon had been killed by the team, so I went there every day. I wonder if I ever saw you... It's hard to remember."

"You might have.  I don't know...I didn't have any pokemon there, but for some reason I felt comfortable with all the ghosts of the ones that stuck around.  I kinda have trouble with people, most people."

"Really?" I looked over, surprised. I figured the guy at the village was being sarcastic.

"Yeah.  It's not that I don't like them...it's kinda the other way around.  They get that 'strange vibe' from me or whatever they call it..."

"There's nothing strange about you!" I said defensively.

"No, just the fact that I can see things that most people can't, talk to random pokemon ghosts that are friendly, occasionally read a few minds...nah, I'm quite your ordinary person," she smiled.

"Well, y'know what I mean. But you're a great person! They shouldn't judge you before they get to know you."

"No, they shouldn't.  But...I guess...I dunno...."

"People aren't smart enough to figure that out, are they?" I shook my head, annoyed at anyone and everyone who had judged Aera before they got to know her.

"No, they're smart enough to...they just don't want to."

"Jerks."

"No, just typical....just typical...."

I shrugged. It hadn't been the fact that she had the Second Sight that made her different to me.... It was the fact that she was compassionate enough to put up with my evil attittude for long enough to get past my bad side.

"I still can't believe you're here," she shook her head.  "I'm expecting to wake up alone any second now..."

"Unless we're dreaming the same thing, I don't think so. And I sure as heck -hope- this isn't a dream."

"Me too, Storm,  me too..."

Part of me right then wanted to tell her why I had been such a jerk. Why I couldn't handle her at first. But I was afraid she would think it was weird, to strange and all that good stuff. So for then I settled for taking my dad's class ring off my finger (I didn't have one, but I inherited it of sorts from dad) and looking over to her, holding out my hand.   She smiled at me, nodding. I smiled back, sliding the ring onto her finger.  It was slightly too big, but she was still hanging onto it anyway.

"Sorry. It was dad's so it's really big."

"It's okay, I'll just put it on a necklace or something," she smiled.  "It'll all work out."

"Alright."

"I still can't belive you came..."

"Why not?" I looked over to her. "All along, whether I've shown it or not I've really liked you. I'm sorry I didn't show it at first. I had trouble showing what I felt. It was because when I left lavender town as a kid, my parents were manipulated to work for Snatchem. It was our safety in exchange for their work. They had power over us. One day they tried to do an experiment on me, and that's what happened to mom and dad. They died trying to keep them from doing it to me. They closed my heart, just like those pokemon. Team Snatchem hooked me up to all these machines. It earased all my good memories. Everything was dark and bitter to me. When they did it, it felt like a thousand daggers in my heart and in my head.... so that's why I was so rude and such a jerk, and I'm really sorry."

"I figured something like that had happened," she nodded.  "You have no reason to apologize.  I knew what I was getting myself into the second I saw the aura around you...but it's been worth it, by far."

"Thankyou." I smiled. "I owe you everything. You openned me up, and you've helped me so much... you're there in everything I do, and somehow that's made me stronger. Thankyou."

"Thank you for just letting me stick around."

"Did you seriously think I was going to ditch you in the beggining?" I blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm sorry. So I was a little rude. I'll try to make up for it. How's dinner sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Whaddya want? And don't tell me popcorn."

"Oh, I don't care.  Anything that's not freeze-dried or popcorn."

I laughed. "Then does pizza sound okay to you?"

"I havne't had pizza in like, six years!  Sounds great!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Six years?! Gosh, Aera, how did you -live-?"

"Off mashed potatoes and other things that the older people around here can eat without their teeth," she shivered.

I laughed. "Aw, I pity you." I stood up and stretched, still wet. I didn't mind nearly as much, though. It was all worthwhile to hear Aera say  'I love you'.

"You ought to.  Stick around in Agate town long enough, though, and you get used to it."

"I'll, ah, take your word for it. I am in love with all things hard, so... yeah... I hate soft foods...." I rolled my eyes. "My mom said I was just like...."

            Wait, rewind! That sad looking dude in Phenac City, I knew him! That was... That was Robin! Robin, my older brother. Duh! All my good memories had been erased, but now that I openned up they were coming back to me. How could I forget something like that?! Lord, and he was in Snatchem of his own free will.... maybe. Or maybe there was someone they were dangling out of his reach that he was staying for. Like my parents had for us.

"...like my brother."

"Mashed potatoes are great...to a certain extent," she shivered.

I grinned. "Whatever you say. Ready to go?"

"Sure," she smiled.

I ducked into the waterfall as quickly as I could, shuddering as I came out.

"...Water sucks."

            She walked through it as if it didn't bother her at all.

"Why?  It's not like it requires swimming to walk through there...it's just like taking a quick, cold shower.  ...I'm wet again..."

"Ah, yes, a cold shower, I hate being wet." I brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Let's go get you a towel, and then we can go."

"Okay.  We can just stop by my grandparents' house and I'll change into something dry while I'm at it.  I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you, anyways..."

Gulp. I hope. I had never dated before. Ever. Let's just hope they didn't gimme the old people's evil eye.

"Sure."

"Or if you want to stand outside and wait, you can.  I won't force you to meet 'em if you don't wanna."

"Eh... I'd be more comfortable outside.... Thanks though... I mean, I'm sure they're nice enough people, but... I'm not to good with people."

"Oh, it's totally okay.  I don't like people either," she grinned.  "But you know how that goes.  They're kind of...senile, occasionally, anyway, so you probably shouldn't met 'em until you absolutely have to," she laughed slightly.

I nodded slightly. "Alright then... I'll just... y'know.... wait outside...."

"Okay," she said.  "Um...you want me to bring you a towel?"

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble, please do."

"No problem," she grinned, walking in for a second, tossing me a towel, then going back in a little longer.

"Who are you?" a little kid marched up to me, four other little boys following him.  They were all dressed in the same outfit and all looked alike--brown hair, brown eyes.  "And why are you standing outside the fortress?"

"My name is Storm, and I'm waiting for Aera." I said, amused. Ah, so -these- were her little brothers. Poor, poor Aera. FIVE of them. FIVE annoying little kids....

"Aera?" the first one said, and the others just looked at each other.  "It's been a long time since somebody came to see Aera," he laughed, and the others did too.

"yeah, well, she's a good friend of mine." Well, I guess now my girlfriend, but they didn't need to know that now did they? They would torture -both- of us.

"I'm Brock.  C'mon, guys, introduce yourselves!" Brock glared back at the other four.

"Cameron."

"Dennis."

"Edwin."

"Frankie."

"Nice to meet you, Storm," Brock nodded on behalf of the midget brigade.

I grinned, amused. "Nice to meet you all too."

"Okay, Storm, I..." Aera walked back out, completely dried off and changed into a dryer outfit too.  Her hair was still down, though.  "Oh.  Guys.  Hi."

"Hi, Aera," they chorused.

"Hey..."

I grinned at Aera. Her little brothers were halarious. I hoped she would get my look and understand what I meant.

"Er.... ready, I guess?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she smiled.

"Ready for what, Aera?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, what?" the others randomly chorused.

"Ready to leave for awhile."

"Did you find Pichu yet?" Brock inquired.

"No, but Storm and I are working on it!" she smiled.

"Guess what!" he grabbed her hand and yanked her down on her knees so that he could whisper in her ear, although it was sort of pointless since I could hear what they were saying.  "I met a girl today!"

"You did?" she whispered back.  "What about her?"

"She's pretty!"

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah!"

"What's her name?"

"Megumi, but she told me I could call her Meg," Brock grinned.

"...." Aera stood up and smiled at him.  "Keep that up and I'll have to make fun of you for having a girl-friend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Brock blushed.

I stifled a laugh. Megumi, goodness, look what you were doing to the old geezer town....

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!  Hey, Aera, is he your--"

"--well, Storm, we'd best get going, righty-o?" she cut him off, looking up at me.

"Yes." I nodded quickly. "Yes, it's time to go." We walked off, and as soon as we were out of earshot I burst out laughing. "Those kids are halarious, Aera!"

"Until you live with them," she grumbled.  "Megumi.  Megumi!  He must be joking!  The same Megumi from earlier!"

"What's wrong with her?" I grinned. "She's just another person."

"There's something about her that I just don't like."

"Okay, whatever you think." I shrugged, smiling.

"Mother must have been insane," she groaned, going back to our previous conversation.  "Five of them and one of me...but FIVE of THEM...I don't know how she stood it..."

"She loved them. And I'm sure you do too, deep down. Very, very deep down."

"Oh, I know I love them," she rolled her eyes.  "They remind me of that everytime they give me that cute look.  But they're so annoying!"

I laughed. "There are some times I'm -glad- I don't have any little siblings."

"Nah, I totally don't regret it.  Even when they trash my room, I don't regret it.  I just make 'em clean it up," she laughed.  "They're good kids, though."

"And I notice, interesting enough, how the name order goes. A, B, C, D, E, F. From oldest to youngest."

"Excellent observation," she grinned.  "...I'm kind of embarassed that Mother would think that way," she laughed a little.  "But, y'kow...I guess she expects us to continue the tradition and name the next kid in the family, whoever it may belong to, George or Gerald or something like that..."

"Or if it's a girl?" I raised an eyebrow, highly amused.

"Um...Gina.  Yeah, Gina.  However, I don't plan on carrying out a tradition like that...just a little too weird," she shuddered.

I grinned. "Heh. I think I was an accident. I'm the only one in my family with a strange name. My brother Robin, my mother Misty, and my dad Ash. ; So, yeah, names can be a pain sometimes."

"But I like your name!"

"Thanks. I guess. " I smiled. "Wow, random facts are popping out everywhere."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I just mean I found out a lotta stuff I didn't know today. Like the alphabetized names. And the fact that you like me as much as I like you. That sortta stuff."

"Oh, so I see," she nodded.  "And how now I know what your parents' and brother's name are, and the like like that, right?"

"Yeah. And I know you like my dorky name, too." I laughed.

"But it's not a dorky name!  I like it!"

"Exactly what I mean."

"Is there a problem with that or something, huh?" she grinned.

"No. Tell me more about yourself, though. Since today seems to be 'reveal all random facts' day."

"Hmm...well, let's see...what all do you know about me already?  I'll try not to be too redundant.  I'm 17 years old...um...I lived in Lavendar until I was, um, 15, I think, then I moved to the retirement city," she grinned.  "You've met my kid brothers...um....you might have heard of my father, once maybe.  He'll probably go down in history," she smacked her forhead.  "James Rose?  Strike a bell?"

I blinked, trying not to laugh. "Of team rocket?!"

"Yep.  My mom, Jessie...yeah...might have heard of them somewhere before..." she grinned.  "I don't look too much like 'em, do I?"

"No. Not at all. You actually, now that I think about it, look like my mom, which i find quite funny. She had hair just like yours, so... and she always wore it up, but she she did wear it down every once in a while it was pretty. Just like you. But in any case, do you realize what this means? Our parents were archenemies."

"So your dad was pokemon master Ash Ketchup...I can't  believe it...."

"I never could remember his last name and no one would tell me, and, being the hard head I am, I would never ask anyone.... Catchem! God, what is -with- the corniness?! Catchem, Snagem, Jesus.... it's everywhere...."

"We've gotta snag 'em all...hahaha....catch 'em, snag 'em....that's not...that's not really even funny!"

"I know." I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Maybe I didn't forget my last name. Maybe it was a supressed memory."

"I would so change it," she laughed.  "No offense or anything."

"I think I'll remain Storm with no last name."

"Whatever you think's best," she grinned.  "Now it's your turn!  Tell me stuff about you!"

"I... I'm 20. And... well, there's nothing interesting I haven't already told you, so...."

"What's your middle name?  When's your birthday?  What's your favorite song?  What's your favorite color?"

"My middle name? O---h no, not till you tell me yours. My birthday is February 29th, my favorite song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, and my favorite color is black."

"Oh, I know that song...I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..." she sang.  "Right?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes. "I love that song."

"Oooh, agreed.  I do too.  I had their cassette tape somewhere, but my radio ate it after awhile.  Guess it tired of hearing it.  Someday, when I force you to kareoke with me, we'll sing that song, okay?" she grinned.  "February 29th, huh?  So you're technically only..." she paused, thinking and calculating quickly.  "...five years old?"

"Okay on the kareoke, um, I'll pass on the five years old thing."

"Hehe....hey, you never told me...what's your middle name?" she grinned.

"You first."

"Hope.  Okay, now what's yours?"

"Gosh, yours is pretty. Mine... er... isn't." I laughed. "It's... er..."

"Tell me, I told you mine, now you tell me yours," she smiled.  "I promise I won't laugh."

"Okay." I felt my face grow hot. "Fabrizio ."

"Hey, we learned about a guy named that back in humanities...he wasn't a composer or anything, but wasn't he the one with a fettish for wearing women's clothing?"  she paused, thinking.  "I think it was..."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I never really... stayed in school... so I wouldn't know... besides, is -that- what they teach you guys in school now?! About gay composers?!"

"No, he wasn't a composer!  But the composer guy...I think it was Gesualdo...killed his wife 'cause he caught her with this Fabrizio  character.  And that was just like, one random fact in the entire chapter, so it's not like we studied the guy or anything..." she laughed. 

I rolled my eyes again, my way of hiding my embarassment. "In any case, PLEASE do not associate me with gay cheating morons."'

"I'm not.  Just giving a quick history lesson.  Besides, I think it's an awesome name.  I used to joke with one of my friends back in school that I was gonna name my kid that, if I ever had one," she laughed.  "We spent forever trying to convice mother that Fabrizio  was a better name than Frankie."

I laughed. "It isn't."

"That's so ironic that that's actually one of your names," she smiled.  "I like it!  You know the drummer for 'The Strokes'?  His name is Fabrizio too!  Well, I read that in a magazine, at least..."

"I know." I rolled my eyes, "I've haerd that from the people that dealt with my files in Team Snatchem, too. They never shut up about it, and were going to tell everyone. Till I threatened to hurt him. That shut him up. Not like I really planned on doing it. Anyway, I like The Strokes, however werid some of their songs may be. Hopefully they named me after him rather than the gay... not-composer, whatever he was." I smiled, then added. "Hey, you'd better not tell anyone. I've never told anyone my middle name."

"I won't tell anyone.  I promise!"

"Alright." I smiled.

"...this is actually really good!  Thank you for driving me down here!"

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Thanks.  ...I hope I'm not the only person having fun," she smiled.

"I'm having fun, too." I assured her.

"Good.  I'm really glad about that," she grinned.

"So, uh, do you have a curfew or anything like that?" I looked at my watch.

"Nah, not really.  I guess I used to, but I don't really worry about it too much anymore.  After I left home for awhile it didn't seem like such a big deal, and I doubt my grandparents'll care if I'm late or whatever."

"Okay. Just tell me if your ready to go home or something...."

"I'm really enjoying myself, actually.  This is the most fun I've had in a long time," she smiled.

"I'm glad."

"I've decided that this continent is too big," she said suddenly.  "At least in Kanto, I knew my way around well...but I don't know where I'm going here until I'm there.  I just know how to find Agate town...how useful...."

"Tomorow do you want me to show you everything?"

"Sure, if it's not too much of a hassle," she smiled.

"It's not." Now how to ditch Megumi temporarilly...

"Awesome.  It sounds like fun!"

I nodded. "So, um, I guess I'd better drop you off at your grandparent's now then...."

"You're free to stay, if you'd like.  Megumi too.  There's no need to camp out when we have an open guest room and a comfortable couch."

"I'd rather camp out. No offense or anything. I'm just more used to the outside now, I guess...."

"Well, whatever, but if it starts raining you'd better come in, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. "So.... I'll see ya tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good.  Good night, Storm," she smiled.

"G'night, Aera." I smiled at her, and almost reached for her hand. Insread I waved and walked off.

"So," Megumi popped out of nowhere.  "Where have you two been?"

"On a date," I mumbled.

"With who?" she asked innocently.

"You know very well who. Aera."

"So I suppose you two got over whatever little squabble you were in?  That's so cute," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. I think."

"I told you that you should follow her," she smiled.  "See?  See how useful Megumi can be?"

"Thanks." I sighed. "I owe you one."

"Yes, you do.  So can I stick with you further than just Agate town?"

"I guess. Just please let Aera and I have our private moments every now and then."

"Aw, that's adorable..." she giggled.  "No prob.  If I accidentally catch you in some sort of fluffy type scene, I'll totally not make myself noticable."

"Fluffy?"

"Like a marshmallow!" she beamed.  "Oh.  Fluffy.  Y'know, like, romantic."

"Oh. Whatever."

"Man, she's rude.  She could have at least offered to let us camp out in her kitchen or whatever instead of out here with all the icky caterpies."

"She says her grandparents old and senile sometimes. She offerend. I didn't say anything on your behalf but I politely declined."

"You goon," she laughed.  "We could have slept inside, and you're like, 'no, I'll sleep with the icky bugs'?"

"Well.... yeah."

"Yeah, you're most definitely insane," she shook her head, spreading out her coat and laying down on it.  "Good night, Storm."

"Night Magumi." I think it's safe to sleep in my tree again. No Aera. I love her to death but she scared the crap out of me that morning. I covered up with my coat, soon drifting to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n: I do not own Pokemon or whatever, or Nintendo Gamecube (although I am in possession of a gamecube and a nintendo 64. So sue me! Sheesh!) And Xifa helped write this story. She is Aera, Megumi, Brock, Cameron, Dennis, Edwin, and Frankie. I am everyone else. So please read and review!)

Iris

By: Xifa and Sefie Lynne Tilmitt

Chapter 5

            _I openned my eyes, in a totally unfamilliar place, with lots of people I coukdn't identify. My mind was blurry, and they were speaking but I could understand them.... I spoted aera and tried to stand up, but I fell, darkness everywhere, enough to cover the entire world. I reached up, hoping for Aera to find me and to pull me out of the nightmarish place. It was hot, burning hot, and I couldn't find my way. I stumbled through the pitch black, looking for something, anything to help me escape.... _

_            Where was I? And for that matter, who was I? And what was I looking for. A felt a slight pain in the center of my mind, throbbing and growing until i couldn't stand it anymore, my eyes openning quickly. I was back in the oh-so familliar room that haunted me so often. I yelled, struggled, tried to get away. What was I doing there?! Magumi stood in the backgroun, looking aplogetic. What did this mean?! _

            I woke up tangled in every way possible in my coat. I sighed, and no matter how hard I tired I couldn't get back to sleep. Maybe it was that disturbing dream. I tried to recall it, but it was like trying to hold water in cupped hands. It just slipped away. I looked at my watch. 4 a.m. at, about, or around. I wearilly got up, climbing down the tree quickly, digging in my pack for a flashlight and a notebook. Sometimes writing helped. I also puled out my walkman. I popped the headphones on, turned them as loud as they would go, and listened to Iris on repeat as I wrote.

            My eyes stung with tiredness by the time any sane person was up, so I stood up, yawning, and going over to the fire to start cooking breakfst.

"So why don't we just go bum borrowing the stove from Aera?  C'mon, she's not gonna mind...doesn't she live with her grandparents?  Grandparents cook so well...I'll be they're having a huge breakfast, complete with home-made pancakes, crispy bacon, warm, sizzling eggs..." Megumi looked up at me.  "And old people love people!  Surely they'd let us eat with them, just one day...yum...I'm so hungry..."

"If you like eating all things that require using no teeth, then fine, you go eat with then."

"She's got five little brothers, Storm.  I betcha they have to cook some form of solid food."

"As far as I heard Aera doesn't get solid foods. Just mashed potatoes and stuff. Besides, do you not trust my cooking?" I smiled evilly.

"Ah, you've seen straight to the root of the problem."

"Fine. You go in." I shrugged. "I'll have my own stuff."

            Aera walked up, followed by the midget brigade.

"Good morning," she smiled pleasantly.

"Are ?" Brock asked.

"Cooking?  Yeah, cooking?" the other four echoed at random.

"Yes." I smiled at them, then smirked at Megumi. "Problem eliminated."

            She glared back at me, then smiled at Brock, who blushed scarlet.  Aera glared at Megumi, but she was too busy trying to silently embarass Brock to catch the look. i rolled my eyes. Moron. I swear, she sure as heck didn't -act- like her heart's door was closed...  I handed aera, the midget brigade, and Megumi all plates then got some for myself.

"Thank you," they all said, except for one of Aera's brothers...I think this was the one named Edwin.  He just sort of nodded at me.

            I decided I liked that one best. Not nessicarilly the most outspoken, but possibly the nicest. You never knew, didja? I plopped down by the fire. I would try to be friends with Edwin. He seemed like a good enough kid to me.

"So, when are you all leaving Agate?" Brock asked.

"Probably soon," Aera was staring down at her PDA.  "Breaking news just in--"

"--you programmed your PDA to get the news, too?" Megumi looked up, shocked.

"Yeah.  I'm kind of obsessed with knowing everything that's happening," Aera admitted sheepishly.

"Me too," Megumi blinked.

"Anyways, breaking news is that people with strange, 'evil' pokemon have taken over Mt. Battle.  Maybe my Pichu's there, and...maybe we'll head there next, if it's okay with Megumi and Storm."

"That works for me." I nodded.

"Well, looks like I'm outnumbered!  Sorry, Brock.  I was looking forward to another day with you," she winked.

"God, would you quit flirting with him?" Aera mutted, rolling her eyes.  "He'll become way too obsessed with you."

"Too late, Aera, I think he already is," Megumi whispered back, laughing.

"You all still have my PDA number, right?" Aera looked to the boys.

"Yeah," Brock said, and the other four echoed their affirmations.  Except Edwin.  He just nodded.

"Hey Edwin, would you like to be my PDA buddy?" I looked to him.

            He nodded, smiling.

"Alright." I smiled, scribbling down my number on a peice of paper and handing it to him. "Thank you."

            He pulled out his own PDA and sent his number to mine, the message "You're welcome and thank you" underneath his number. I smiled at him. He was a pretty cool kid, dspite how young he was. He kinda reminded me of myself when I was little. Maybe that's why I liked him. Who knows.

"We probably should get back home before Grandpa gets mad," Brock sighed, as did the other four.  "Thank you very much for breakfast, sir."

"No problem. And you can call me Storm." I smiled cheerfully.

"Okay, Storm," he grinned.  "Thanks again.  Hopefully we'll see you again sometime, if you ever come back to Agate Town."

"I'm sure we will, sometime," Aera said.  "Agate Town's a pretty important place."

"You heard her," Brock grinned.  "And make sure to bring back Meg whenever you do come!"

"No problem, kid, I'll come just for you," Megumi beamed.

I rolled my eyes. Megumi was really a peice of work....

"Okay, bye," Brock waved. 

"Bye," the other four chorused, save once again for Edwin, who just waved.  They all walked off except for Frankie.

"What is it?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Don'tchu make fun of Edwin," he frowned to me.

"Why would I do that? I think he's cool."

"Lotsa people make fun of Edwin 'cuz he can't talk.  You better not make fun of him!"

"Frankie, whatever you're saying better be nice..." Aera warned.

"It is!" Frankie turned around to beam at her, turned back around, and glared dangerously at me.

"I think he's awesome. It doesn't matter to me whether he can talk or not."

"Okay then," Frankie nodded.  "That's just fine."

"Frankie!" Brock called.  "You comin'?"

"Coming!" he echoed, running after them.

I stared after them. I liked Edwin, In really did. I would never make fun of him. I was glad he had a brother that'd stick up for him though.

"Don't take whatever he said personally," Aera said.  "He doesn't think before he speaks."

"Hey, he was just telling me not to make fun of Edwin, which i won't. To be honest, Edwin is my favorite of your little brothers."

"Frankie sticks up for him," Aera smiled sadly.  "Which is good, because Dennis and Cameron most defenitely don't."

"If you mean they tease him, then pardon me be they're very rude. Edwin seems like a really sweet kid."

"He is.  And they're not doing it to be mean...it's just...whenever everyone else is doing it, they just join right along.  I know deep down they love him, but...they're just being little kids, I guess," she sighed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I look forward to being Edwin's PDA buddy though."

"I do, too.  It's good for him to make some friends who don't have the last name of Rose," she smiled.

Yeah, I want him to like me for that reason, cause hes a sweet kid, and since I am now, I guess, Aera's boyfrind then I did not want to get on the midget brigade's bad side.

"Yeah..."

"Well, where's Mt. Battle at?" Megumi asked.  "I'd like to see the latest breaking news."

"As would I," Aera nodded.  "But I've no clue where it's at..."

"This should be interesting.... Aera, do you want to ride behind me and  Megumi ride in the side car or what?"

"I call dibs on riding behind Storm!" Megumi laughed.

"Sorry, asked Aera first." I said ceerfully.

"Where will Espeon and Umbreon ride?"

"In pokeballs I guess."

"Maybe Megumi could ride in a pokeball?" Aera looked over to the girl.

"Hey!" Megumi laughed, hitting her playfully.  "Maybe you should!"

I rolled my eyes. Girls.

"I've got it.  How about I drive, and you can ride in the side-kick car?" Megumi looked to me.

"No."

"Whatever," Megumi rolled her eyes.  "I'll let Aera ride behind you, but you'd best know it's typical protocol of the Storm fan club to take turns!"

I smacked my forehaead. "Not this again..."

"I got promoted to secretary last night.  I wanted the position of dictator, but Aera already got that," Megumi stuck her tongue out at her, "and VP was taken by Espeon, so I settled for secretary.  But I am gonna beat you, Aera!"

"I've already got ten points," she smiled faintly.

"...because you wore my goggles. Right?" I laughed.

"Right on," she smiled.

"I get 'em next!" Megumi giggled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Goodness, this was getting rediculous.

"Let's just leave," Megumi grinned.  "Last one to the motorcycle's a...um...snorlax or something...."

I jumped on quickly. "Not me."

            Megumi scrambled in the side-car and Aera hopped in behind me.

"...tie..." Megumi sighed.  "Maybe next time?"

"Maybe," Aera nodded.

"Guys, c'mon." I shook my head, starting the engine. It spluttered to life. It wasn't used to this much weight. It had only carried Espeon, Umbreon and I.

"We're ready," Aera said from behind me.

"Are we there yet?" Megumi asked.

"Do we look like we're there yet?" I started to drive quickly.

"Let's sing car songs!" Megumi suggested.  "What should we sing?  What's a good song, Aera?"

"Um...oh, I know a good song...The strands in your eyes--"

"I know that one," Megumi grinned.  "Colored and wonderful--"

"Stop me, and steal my breath..."

            The two started singing at the same time, Aera harmonizing wonderfully, surprisingly, with Megumi. Wow. Amazing how much they argued but how well they seemed to work together. Sometimes. A little. I think I liked it better with just Aera. In Magumi's words, it was 'fluffier' that way.

"Ah, look, a huge mountain," Megumi smiled, pointing at it.

"As long as we don't have to drive up it," Aera mumbled, "I'll be just fine."

"That's Mount Battle."

"I bet it'll be pretty, up at the top," Megumi commented.

"I won't make it that far," Aera mumbled.

"Why not? Are you alright?"

"I will NOT go that far off the ground," she said indignantly.

"Whoa, what's she babbling about?  I can't hear!"

I glared at Megumi, then turned to Aera. "...Do you even wanna go?"

"N--"

"--Pichu might be up there," Megumi interuppted her, apparently figuring out what the conversation was about.

"...yeah...I'll go up there..." she sighed.

"It'll be fine. And Megumi's right. Maybe your Pichu is up there."

"Maybe," she mumbled.  "She didn't like heights either, though.  Poor thing..."

I nodded. "We'll hurry then."

"Hope we don't fall off of the mountain," Megumi smiled to Aera.  "I heard it was hovering platforms suspended over a huge pit..."

            Aera just buried her head in my shoulder. I glared unhappilly at Megumi.

"That was mean." I said quietly. "And there's no reason to be rude."

"I was just jokin' with her...didn't realize it was such a big deal," she shrugged.  "Sorry, Aera..."

"It's alright," she mumbled, but still didn't look up.

I reached back, grasped her hand for a moment, and then drove in silence. I didn't like to hear them arguing.

"Look, we're there," Megumi smiled.  "I'm excited!  I've heard this place is awesome...except some evil people have infiltirated it and therefore ruined my fun...hopefully we'll find your Pikachu, right, Aera?"

"Pichu," she corrected her glumly, staring up the mountain.  "Let's get going."

I got off my 'motorcycle' and lead the way in. I didn't like the looks of this place.... not at all.

"There's the enterence!" Megumi ran up to it.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in...people with--"

"--we know, and we're here to save the day," Megumi grinned.  "Isn't that right, Storm?"

"Well that's one way to put it. Cheesy as it sounds, yes, I guess we are."

"By all means, then," she opened the door to the elevator.  "Please proceed.  Take extreme caution when on the platforms, however.  No telling what these crooks are low enough to do.  Good luck, and feel free to come down and heal anytime you need to.  Good luck," the lady said again, opening the door for us.

I walked in first. Just in case. I gingerly tried the platform, whihc semed to be stable, and I walked out and onto platform number 1.  Megumi ran out behind me, and Aera was sticking very close to me.

"No railings," she said, voice unnaturally high.

"Ooh, Aera...I know you hate this shizz, but this is so pretty...isn't it, Storm?" she commented.

"I guess." I held Aera's hand, looking cautiously around.

"Yo!  Your'e not here to enjoy the view, you're here to fight me!" Number One called out from where he stood, arms crossed.

"Bor-ing.  I'm going up to the second platform," Megumi scowled.

"But, you can't go up there until you've beaten me!" number one protested.

"So?  Storm'll pound your scrawny butt, and I shall go ahead and clear out number two to save time.  Problem solved!" Megumi grinned, running up to the next level.

I shook my head. Annoying as she was, she was reliable somewhat and was quite smooth. Years of practice, not doubt.

I called out one of the Shadow Pokemon I caught and my Esepon.

"Fear the power of my...bugs!" he called, sending out a weedle and an oddish.  "Well, my bug and my plant..."

"Whatever." I chuckled.

"Poison sting and stun spore!" he yelled, sounding hyper. 

            I simply rolled my eyes, used my strongest attacks, and moved on through the ranks. I had to admit, they were a little tougher the more of them I went through, and I had to go back and heal frequently. I finally ran up to number ten expecting another Bug-Idiot. How wrong I was. I stood there in horror, but there was no way I could turn back now. I had to face what haunted me.... D'Atri.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n: I do not own Pokemon or whatever, or Nintendo Gamecube (although I am in possession of a gamecube and a nintendo 64. So sue me! Sheesh!) And Xifa helped write this story. She is Aera, Megumi, Brock, Cameron, Dennis, Edwin, and Frankie. I am everyone else. So please read and review!)

Iris

By: Xifa and Sefie Lynne Tilmitt

Chapter 6

"So Storm," smiled D'Atri coldly, "It seems you've walked right into our hands. My, my, won't the rest of the team be glad to see you... After you destroyed one of the hideouts, they'll doubtless be.. eager... to deal with you."

"I'm not -going- to the rest of the team. You don't have any power over me anymore--"

"You think? Hmmm.... Just because you've openned up, and your auras gone? No, no, you just don't understand... You've always had a little bit of bad blood in you. didn't you know? It wasn't

-just- what we made you do.... it's your nature. You're just not one of those goody-goodies. You're one of us. Come on. We don't have to battle... Just come with me... Come with me, and I won't hunt down your girlfriend and 'accidentally shove her' over the edge."

            I was in a lose-lose situation. I closed my eyes, searching for any way out of this... But there was no escape. It was my life or Aera's, and I'd rather it be mine. It was all I could do to stop myself from 'accidentally shoving' HIM over the edge... But that would prove me just as evil as he was, wouldn't it? Yes, he deserved to die, but I would never sink to murder. 

"....You have to swear to god that you NEVER mess with her again. And you have to return her Pichu."

"You, Storm," he picked me up by the shirt collar, "Are in no position to negotiate! We'll do what we see fit... You've -always- had the attitude like you had the upper hand, and you usually were on top, but not this time... This time you're trapped, with no where to run. Am I gonna hafta drag you screaming and crying to the lab again? Just like the first time? Or will you make me kill your girl? Which'll it be? Chose now or forever hold your tongue, Storm."

"....Just take me."

            I had never admitted defeat... maybe it was becasue I was so defiant of my past and so rebellious to the world I belonged in. And maybe he was right; maybe I had been using my closed door as an excuse for who i really am all these years... I didn't know, I just didn't know... I felt D'Atri drop me and I fell to the ground. I weakly stood up. Why was I so drained? Maybe I was simply without emotional energy to spare, for I knew what was in store.

"C'mon. I knew you'd come around.... with the right leaverage."

"You're--"

"No, no, don't go through that. No matter what name you call me, it won't change things a bit. Now get you lazy butt going, Storm. And I mean that. Or else."

            Or else Aera would have to pay for what I was. And I had no doubt that if they killed Aera, they would come back for me. So it was better just to submitt myself then to get both of us dead, or in my case, -worse- than dead.

"Coming."

            I followed him, and I felt completely drained of my defiance and rebellious ways; I had never felt this way before. Maybe it was the fact that I knew that soon I would be just what I was so long ago... just another experiment with no emotions, no memories, a puppet to evil and without any way to fight back.

            I had fallen straight into his trap. I closed my eyes. That stung. Well, I guess it didn't matter... I wouldn't remember it when they closed my door again anyway. I wouldn't remember anything. Not even Aera. I hated that. I would rather be dead than forget Aera.

"Where are you all going?" Megumi asked, still distracted on the seventh floor in a battle.  Everybody's pokemon were asleep...and didn't look like they felt like waking up.  "Who...wait... where are you going?  HEY!  When did he join the party?" she frowned.

D'Atri smiled. "Well, Megumi... you got to him to late. With the right... leaverage.... I got him. And he's on his way to being closed up all over again."

"He's using threats, the little liar.... He gave me two options; go with him,  and Aera's scott free, or Aera dies and, well, I go with him anyway."

"really? How did you know?" He smirked to me.

"Because I've lived with team snagem nearly my whole life, and I was a part of their THIEVING, LYING, CONIVING ways."

"Hey, hey, no more smart mouthing." He kicked me, and I scowled but remained silent. Another of my rants might get Aera killed.

"You forgot cheating.  Cheating's a good one too.  So is back-stabbing.  Oh, yeah, that one's good too," Megumi nodded. 

"Megumi," D'Atri shook his head, "Get over yourself."

"Nah, that'd make it all too simple.  Now, do you really mean to tell me you're going back with him?  ...is Aera still up on the top floor?  ...oh that's not funny, I shouldn't even think that!...anyways...er..." she cleared her throat awkwardly and glared at D'Atri.  "Um, last time I checked this was my job..." she frowned at him.  "And I do believe I was doing just fine at it."

It all hit me at once. I was kind of glad D'Atri had a firm grip on my shirt collar, because everything clicked into place.

"YOU LYING BACKSTABBING LOSER! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"I know...and you have no idea how truly sorry I am," she shook her head.  "Really.  When I took this job I figured it'd be simple and worth the extra pay or whatever, but now that I've seen you're more human than they ever said...well, it was getting hard, let's just say that.  Guess I'm glad that little--" she paused politely, "--got to you first."

"To many sticky complications for you, Megumi?"

"Yeah, he's way better looking than you."

"... Like I said, get over yourself. In any case, I'll be off to collect my paycheck now. C'mon, Storm."

"Watch out for Aera, Megumi." I said miserably.

"She was part of my original job anyway," Megumi smiled sadly.  "I just took on your case for kicks.  Finding you both was like killing two birds with one stone.  I'll keep an eye on her."

I sighed. "I was so stupid... Thinking I could trust anyone... But thankyou, anyway. I think you have to much heart for this job."

"You overestimate me," she smiled cheesily.  "We'll see."

D'Atri smirked and dragged me off.

"So. Are you ready to be closed again?" he smirked.

"...You jerk."

"No, not a jerk. Just a closed door. Now shut up."

            Ah. So -he'd- been experimented on too. And judging by how rude he was, it was just lately. As punishment, maybe. Most likely. I closed my eyes. He'd made on heckuva mistake. He was leading, I was following. I was behind him. That gave me a lot of options. I could run. Not that it would do Aera or me any good. I could knock him out. That was always a good idea. Or I could kill him. No. I guess knocking him out would be best.... Now how to go about doing it, I-- D'Atri spun around, punching me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

"What must I do knock that rebellious spirit outta you? Hm?"

"You're just as rebellious as I am, deep down. And you -know- it. Maybe that's why you're such a jerk. What are they doing now, giving their cronies psychic powers now?"

"...That's Team Snagem business, and you're a backstabber, so you really don't need to know that, do you?"

            I let him shove me through to door. He forced me through the door that I saw every night in my nightmares.... the door that haunted me. The door to my fate. He pushed me down onto a long, cold, metal table. I struggled for a minute, knowing it was futile. I eventually gave up. I knew exactly what was coming... I just had to wait for it. I saw Aaron looking through the window at me sadly. Thanks, big brother. Aren't you brave. I know I shouldn't have been so bitter, but, well, he shouldn't have been so cowardly.

                        No one is unique, are they? All nameless faceless things of no importance, to afraid to be themselves.  Like a whirlwind sweeping the land, the conformism is just to much to handle. People, well, things that call themselves people all across the world are thinking they simply cannot handle being themselves. Why is that? I wonder to myself... I am not afraid of being myself. Am i insane, are these thoughts normal? Am I genius or crazy? Often the two border why is that? I really don't know anymore. 

            I don't know anything at this point... I do know however that I am different, an experiment... a freak with his heart's door closed. Why did they do that to me? i will never understand why they did this to me....  I also know that my name is Storm, without a last name or a purpose. And I am almost to there where they will kill me inside again... you see they close the door to my heart, and I am doomed to an eternity as cold bitterness itself and without my Aera... how is it that will I not go insane with the pain of the memories or will I even remember? I did not remember Robin why are all the good memories erased?  They are all that even keeps a person sane.

            I look back to the beginning before I will forever forget.... I wormed my way into the team and then blew up their hideout, completely bombed it and stole their prized machine. I was their prized experiment, but this machine was their second most treasured experiment.... and I wanted them to feel the bitterness I felt. It would serve them right seeing as what they did to me. Heheh, I was so full of hate and rebellion I didn't know what to do with myself.

             I stopped at a gas station and the hideout was discovered by the police. I walked up the ramp and there was a jeep with a sack in it. I knew it wasn't good; the sack was squirming. But I didn't want to meddle even though I was by far the strongest trainer around and I could easilly destroy any one else who challenged me. I went to the next city men with the sack were there, and I battled them and got the sack. I decided whoever was in it didn't deserve to get out just yet. After all that was when I was cold and hated everything. But I had a good reason... They artificially closed the door to my heart, and all the things in my head were bad things, dark thoughts and bitterness instilled in me when they made me into that monster.

            But in any case I eventually openned the bag, and it was a beautiful girl that had been kidnapped. I told her I had a no damsel in distress policy. I actually hated her at first... she was always so happy... And she almost immediatly figured out what I was up to and just who i was, that I was an ex-member of the team that kidnapped her Pichu. She felt I was responsible and I had to help her, but she stole my goggles, my only way of hiding my eyes, in which my emotions reflected and my memories stirred.

            I was lost again but I refused to lose my heart in the memories... I knew I would fall to the floor screaming because it was to much to take. So I made her stop looking into my eyes and ran away and then let the memory attack me. It was the memory of the agony that made me want the repreive of death. Death was welcome, and I stuffed my hand in my mouth to stop myself from screaming like a little kid again because I could almost feel it... like a thousand knives peircing my heart and my head, and I screamed inaudibly letting the searing, exruciating pain wash over me.

            Then I felt a cold drip... drip ....drip.... And I looked up there was Aera holding an icecream. She saved me from delving further into my memory... And slowly but surely she won a place in my heart, even though a part of me hated her... and then we met Megumi, and she knew how it felt to have her heart's door closed and we sympathized. For some reason it really made Aera mad, and by then I really had fallen in love with her. Megumi told me to after her, and I did. I found Aera in her secret place behind the waterfall. I apologized and admitted I was in love with her. I even gave her my goggles.

            She openned me up, and everything seemed so right. I met her little brothers, Brock, Camron, Dennis, my favorite, Edwin, and then there was Frankie. And Megumi and Aera went to Mt. Battle and D'Atri caught me. He threatened to kill Aera, so I went with him.  D'Atri dragged me here to the hideout and now once again I am hooked up to thousands of tiny machines....  I  knew that it would all happen soon. I had no hope left, so I miserably closed my eyes, thinking of Aera and drifting to the world of dreams and nightmares.

            I woke up to the bright lights shining in my eyes, and I immediatly closed my eyes again. I saw lime green spots where the lights had hurt my eyes. I wanted to go back to sleep, go back to sleep and never feel the pain again. I scowled, and felt the things attached to my forehead. I panicked. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't move. I was completly powerless, there was nothign I could do... It was coming soon, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Aera... I wished I could have at least got to say goodbye.

            Then it happened. The worst pain I'd ever felt, and I screamed even though no one could hear me. I screamed for what felt like forever, until I couldn't scream anymore. Who was I? What was my purpose? Why was I here? I knew I didn't want to be here, even if I didn't know anything else. I closed my eyes, hoping that if I didn't fight it would be over soon. It lasted forever, this living hell that I was in. And then, all at once, it stopped.  There was only one word in my head, even if it was blank and meaningless, it was comfortingly familliar.

"Aera?" I choked out, struggling to free myself.


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n: I do not own Pokemon or whatever, or Nintendo Gamecube (although I am in possession of a gamecube and a nintendo 64. So sue me! Sheesh!) And Xifa helped write this story. She is Aera, Megumi, Brock, Cameron, Dennis, Edwin, and Frankie. I am everyone else. So please read and review!)

Iris

By: Xifa and Sefie Lynne Tilmitt

Chapter 7

Four men walked into the room. Who were they? I shook my head, not wanting to know. But they came towards me, one of them that looked familliar.... black hair, blue eyes, like someone I'd seen before... He looked like he'd been upset, but the others were just smirking.

"So, Storm... How does it feel?"

Storm... so that was who I was. Well, at least I knew something reassuring.

"What the heck did you do to me?" I felt a sudden rush of anger for no apparent reason, and I walked forward and picked the main guy up and threw him onto the floor.

"Ah," he smiled, which surprised me, "It worked! Send word to Miror B. immediatly, Aaron."

"Yessir."

"Storm, my name is D'Atri... I have a lot to tell you about." He lead me to another room.

"Just tell me what's going on already." I scowled.

"You," he smiled, "Are the perfect mercenary. Now let's begin...."

I was running laps around the building like he'd told me too; he said that the stronger I was, the more he would tell me. And I already knew I was pretty powerful, because I'd picked him up and thrown him first thing as soon as I was off that machine. He said running laps was a a good form of discipline. I didn't mind. No, I didn't mind at all. It gave me more time to think.... Think and figure things out. The one thing I remembered... Aera... what is it? Who is it? Is it even a person? It didn't make any sense, but it was like the word was burned into my mind.

I pulled out something out of my pocket that D'Atri hadn't managed to steal from me. Pokemon Data System. I openned up the main screen, and on my e-mail list were a lot of names that I didn't know, like Edwin and Megumi, but then, at the very end, was Aera. God, who was Aera?! I ran harder for some reason, shoving my PDA back into my pocket. I'd have to look into that.

"Good morning, Storm," a girl with long, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes smiled pleasantly. "I just want you to know it was all a lie."

"Who the heck are you?" I was at least polite enough not to cuss infront of a lady.

She blinked, surprised, then beamed happily.

"You don't remember anything! YESSSSS! I'm free! No more guilt about lying! Zilch! Nada! Nil!" she did a little dance. "I'm free! Oh, er...my name is Megumi. Pleasure to meet the new you," she nodded.

"You know, don't you?" I asked suddenly. "You know about before."

"Well, I was there for a good part of it," she smiled cheerfully. "So, yeah, I do know. ...do you really not remember anything? That--" polite pause "--told me you'd forget everything, but I never believed him..." she mumbled something inaudible under her breath. "Jerk. He almost makes me look nice."

"If you know, then what's Aera? Or who's Aera? And no, in answer to your question, I remember nothing, only what D'Atri told me."

"There are a good many words I have for D'Atri...however...I'm trying to cut back on that kind of stuff," she made a face. "So whtaever he says? It's probably a lie. And if it's not, well, then it's not worth your knowing. He's an idiot. Don't listen to anything he says. You can trust me there," she scowled. "Aera is the name of a spell on Kingdom Hearts, which is a popular video game. You get it after you get Aero and before you get Aeraga, if there is an Aeraga on that game...I can't remember. I got too mad when Sora became a -- well, I won't give away the ending of it for you!" she beamed.

I shook my head. "Whatever."

"Perhaps you'll learn some more about Aera. I'll go dump my Kingdom Hearts game in your room and you can play it. Yay for Aera! Only it takes forever to get there. ...maybe you'll run into it early," she mumbled. "Around seven...that might work..."

"I'm not into video games. Miror B. doesn't allow them here."

"He's too busy dancing to pay any attention to whether you play it or not," she mumbled. "And believe me, you'll like this one..."

"How do I know that you're not an enemy, huh?" I crossed my arms and observed her, looking for any form of hidden weapon.

She pulled out a small sword and tossed it at me.

"Feel safer now?" she rolled her eyes. "...you can trust me because I'm over not being trustable. Of course, you wouldn't remember. But I'm on the way to hookin' you up with your memories..." she still had the same preoccupied look she'd had for the last ten minutes now, as if she was talking just to be talking and had no idea what she was saying, too preoccupied with whatever she was thinking about.

"...How?" I didn't pick up the sword, despite the urge to. Maybe if she knew about my past, then she wasn't all bad.

"I don't honestly believe you could ever forget about Aera...or Aeraga, if they had it...dang it! I can't remember if it was in there or not! Wait, what were we talking about?" she broke out of her trance, picking up her sword and putting it away, smiling. I'd missed my chance. "Anyways...well, I don't know if it'll work, but...I don't know. I think it will, if anything I know is right..."

"I have a question.... why is it, that when I woke up... that I couldn't even remember my own name, but I knew the word Aera?"

By now she'd moved on to singing this strange song that I would guess was called 'I believe in a thing called love', since that was the only line of it she seemed to know. She blinked and stared at me as if I were stupid.

"Oh, that's all you remembered? That's cute," she said distractedly.

"Cute?" I stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Yeah, cute. You guys always were cuties. I was kinda jealous, then I just didn't really care anymore. I mean, how can I destroy cuteness?! It goes against everything that I've ever learned..."

"S-ure."

"Yeah, seven's good. You better not leave this horrid place anytime soon, okay?! Because I'm stuck here and you're not leaving until I get to go too," she stuck her tongue out at me. "You've ditched me one too many times. I'm not doing this again."

"Why would I leave? This is my home. And what do you mean, I've ditched you? How did I know you before? Your name was in my PDA. So I must've known you pretty well in my past."

"You kept my name?" she laughed. "I added that in myself and figured you'd delete it. Whatever. You must not have found it or something. You used to be madly in love with me, in a former life. No! I'm joking," she laughed again. "Though it'd be funny if I could really make you believe that, although it'd cheese her off a lot...but..." she shook her head, still laughing. "It's not funny. Stop laughing, Megumi, there's nothing funny about this at all."

"There's no such thing as love." That was just something I knew, without being told by D'Atri.

"We'll talk later. Well, maybe a lot later...I've got places to be, people I've locked in my closet who are probably ready to kill me...perhaps you'll meet her later...if she doesn't kill me...or suffocate in all my clothes," she was still laughing, still. "Bad Megumi. Nothing funny about her dying, bad Megumi. You'll see her later, in any case," she nodded. "See you later, Storm."

"....See ya, Megumi." There was so much I wanted to ask her, but that would have to wait.

I spent the rest of my day fighting, and it even took me a while to realize what I was missing; Pokemon. Someone had taken my pokemon! I didn't know what they were, but I was pretty sure I'd had at least one at some point in time. I ran to D'Atri's office, shoving the door open. He sat there with his feet propped up on his desk, smirking like he was king of the world. I walked over.

"What did you do with them?"

"What?" he scowled, looking up at me from his custom designed office chair.

"What did you do with my Pokemon?!" I slammed my fist on his desk.

"Ah... These?" he chuckled, standing up. Two pokeballs were clipped to his belt.

"Give me those!" I grabbed at them.

"Now, now, Storm... Am I going to have to hurt you? Your temper seems to have carried over."

"Just give me my pokemon." I demanded.

He tried to pick me up by the shirt collar and I shoved him easilly away from me. He underestimated me. D'Atri threw a punch, but I easilly darted out of the way and I knocked him onto his back. To my surprise, he laughed. Maybe he was crazy.

"So it's true... It worked! You -are- the perfect mercinary.... No emotions, strong as an ox.... hahahaha!"

"Stop talking nonsense." I glowered at him as he stood up.

"I'm not. You forget, I'm the one in control here. I have all your memories in the palm of my hand, and you can't do anyrhing about it! So until further notice, -you're- the one taking orders, understand, Storm?"

"...Yessir." I turned away, clearly this fight was over.

"You're dismissed. And don't forget; next time you just strut on in here, then there will be consequences."

"...Whatever."

I walked out into the hall, looking at my watch. What had Megumi said? Something about seven? Well, it was nearly seven... I walked to the place I'd met Megumi and sank down against the wall and closed my eyes. So many thoughts overwhelmed me, thoughts that made no sense, just little clipets of random setences. But that was okay. I welcomed them, though. Maybe it was a part of my past. But all I heard were screams and overwhelming anger and sadness....The tree that was beside the wall rattled, as if something was in it. I stood up and went into a fighting stance.

"Who is it?"

"Ah!" an orange haired girl fell out of the tree. "Watch out!"

I caught her, then abruptly set her down. "...Who... are you?"

"It's...me." she looked hurt. "Did you really forget me?"

"Are you... Aera?! I... I woke up, and I didn't remember anything... I didn't even remember my own name... but I knew one word...Aera. Are you Aera?"

"Yeah, that's me...is that all you remember?" she asked nervously. "Just my name? Or anything else or...your aura...it's back..." she blinked, surprised. "I'm too late, aren't I?! I told Megumi to drive faster!!!"

"What are you talking about? I have no memories at all, before this morning."

"Nothing?" she echoed faintly. "Nothing...I've gotta go find Megumi. Megumi will know what to do!" she looked really upset at this. "...I...how could you just forget everything?" she shook her head. "Who am I to ask? I wouldn't know..."

"I'm sorry..." Two words I never thought I'd say. I felt some kind of compassion towards her, and for a fleeting moment I thought of giving her a hug. Why? What were these thoughts? No, no, there was no such thing as compassion, it was all a lie and no one really cared about anyone... "I'm sorry I don't remember. But I can't help it. I would give my right hand to be able to remember just one day of my past, but I don't and it's not my fault." I shook my head, feeling empty inside.

"I know...I just...I guess I wasn't expecting this," she sighed, then reached over and hugged me. "It's okay, though! We'll get out of here, and then we'll figure out how to make you remember everything...and it'll be okay again..."

I was surprised that she hugged me. I felt heat rise in my face. I hugged her back. "I mean, I... I know you must have meant the world to me.... because, I mean, your name was all that was in my head.... I didn't know who I was or where I came from until D'Atri told me... Thankyou."

"I know. And if you remembered that much, then I know you'll be able to remember the rest of it. It'll just take time, right? But you will remember, right?"

"Yeah.... yeah, I think I will. So... um.... how did we meet, anyway? According to D'Atri, I lived here my entire life.... but I don't think I can believe that now..."

"You blew up one of the old bases and were on the run. Some of the other members of Team Snatchem had captured me and had me tied up in this bag...and you fought them and kept the bag. You're such a jerk," she smiled fondly. "You waited forever before you let me out!"

I smiled. It felt odd to smile. "Sorry."

"Oh, no you weren't. I don't think you really liked me much at the beginning," she grinned. "Course, I probably wasn't much of a help when it came to that..." she smiled sadly. "Oh well..."

"I blew up a hideout? Why? This is my home... isn't it?"

"Some power-crazy idiots kidnapped you and did a bunch of bad experiments on you. If you believe that's what it takes to be home, then I guess this is your home...: she said vaguely.

I was shocked, to put it simply. D'Atri's stories were about parents that didn't care and dumped me here, and that I had lost my memories in a car crash, and that I owed it to him to stay here because he raised me and saved me when I was nearly dead. Well, that was a bunch of bull. My world was being flipped upside down....

"But I suppose you wouldn't know that. And..." she paused, thinking. "I guess now that you don't know anything...well, I'll give you a choice...you can either come with me and Megumi and learn what really happened...or stick around here and live whatever kind of life they tell you you've been living."

"I want to know what really happened. I don't want to live a lie."

"Okay, well, I'm not sure how we're gonna escape from here just yet...they don't know I'm here..." she shook her head. "Megumi's kept me locked in her closet for safety. She's distracting D'Atri right now, so I don't know how much longer I have before I'd better head back to her closet...but we'll figure out a way to get outta here."

"There anything I can do to help? I mean, can't I do anything to further our escape? Or anything to help you?" I felt completely useless, just sitting there doing nothing.

"Just...try to remember everything, okay? I know there's not much you can do for the situation, but...please just try, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try to remember..." How to blackmail D'Atri into telling me the whole truth... No, no, I had to do this the right way.

"Okay. Can I meet up with you later, then? Especially if you remember anything?"

"Yeah... do you still have your PDA?"

"Yeah."

"Then we can keep in touch easilly..." I nodded. "That works... yeah, that works great. Aera... Thankyou..." I paused. "Someone's coming. We gotta split up now, but I'll try to remember, okay? I'll... see ya around."

I gave her a hug, which felt awkward, considering I had thought ten minutes ago that I never met her and that there was no such thing as love. But I was pretty sure, deep down, that the strange, unfamilliar feeling was love. Maybe.

"Okay. See you soon," she quickly kissed me before turning and darting into the building, waving as she ran.

I felt my face turn red. Oh yeah. Love was definetly real. I ran back to my room, sprawled out on my bed and closed my eyes. It was a lot to take in, the seperate lives I had been living. The fake memories, seeming so real that they could almost be touched. The real memories, seeming like a farfetched nightmare. But I knew, deep down... that the second set of memories had to be true.


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n: I do not own Pokemon or whatever, or Nintendo Gamecube (although I am in possession of a gamecube and a nintendo 64. So sue me! Sheesh!) And Xifa helped write this story. She is Aera, Megumi, Brock, Cameron, Dennis, Edwin, and Frankie. I am everyone else. So please read and review!)

Iris

By: Xifa and Sefie Lynne Tilmitt

Chapter 8

Aera had her PDA with her, I remembered suddenly, pulling my own out.

Aera,

Who's Edwin? He's on my PDA list. I'm hoping that the more I find out, then maybe it'll set off a chain reaction of memories and I'll remember more and faster then I would regularly... you know, residual memory.

Storm

--Edwin's the name of my little brother. You met him when we stopped in Agate...him and the rest of the brats. But whatever. You got along with Edwin, and you two swapped addresses. Yeah...um...there's not much to say about him, actually, but he is my brother and you two did get along -

--Alphabetical order! Lol... Lemme think... Brock... Cameron... D-something, can't remember... um.... Edwin, then Frankie? I remember! D

--That's right! I'm so excited! The other was Dennis, but he's not worth remembering - No, I'm just kidding. See, I told you it'd come back!!

....Megumi's reading over my shoulder. She says to tell you hi. There, now I said hi for her. Go away, Megumi. No, megumi, go--

...hiya!

...okay...that was...disturbing...

--Hi Megumi, lol... In any case, you mentioned Agate... isn't that the town with the awful waterfall where everyone eats mashed potatoes?

--The waterfall isn't that bad . ...and everyone only eats mashed potatoes because they're...kind of...old...

--the waterfall -is- bad. I hate water. Can't swim. P )

--I'll teach you, someday, okay? -

--Whatever. . Water is not my friend. In any case, where did we meet? In... Phenac city? I think? Maybe?

Yep, that would be the place...it's a nice city. We should go visit it sometime.

Yeah, we should. As soon as we escape . ; In any case, the place with all the fountains... is my brain just creating this horror or did you chase me through there with an icecream cone?

No, I did...I didn't have the ice cream cone, though. I threw it away. You just thought I had it. You ran pretty fast, too. Guess chocolate in your hair wasn't too swell of a thing.

...I chose not to continue on that subject. Well... hm... cruds. I don't know where to go from there.

It's okay. It's late and I'm going to sleep, so maybe something'll come to you later. Good luck, in any case!

Night, Aera. See ya tomorrow.

Good night, Storm.

I shut my PDA and hid it under a loose floorborad beneath my bed. I couldn't risk D'Atri finding it. Now, how to remember what -really- made me lose my memories.... Not a car crash, apparently. I closed my eyes, my head throbbing. I tried to recall what little memory I now possessed. Me, pulling away from Aera, because she had my goggles.... I tried to sharpen the image, make it clear, like a real memory and not a remnant of a dream long past.

Aera and I behind the waterfall, my heart pounding, the fireflies pulsing with greenish light. I was sitting next to Aera... she was really pretty, especially with her hair out of pigtails. Every little detail was clear, as if it was happening at that very moment. I did it. I officially knew I remembered. I was so happy.

My headache suddenly worsened, overwhelming me. I guess trying to get past the seal on my memories took a toll on me... Well, as long as I was like this I might as well try to remember more. Then came the memory like a blow, hitting me full force. So that's what happened. I was an experiment. The bad memories flowed into my head, the dam broken. I didn't know whether I wanted to see them or not, and I miserably fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, there was a loud knock on my door. I ignored it for a minute, laying there enjoying not thinking about memories. But the knocking became very persistant, and I got up, a little annoyed.

"Storm, report to D'Atri's office immediatly."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grumbled.

I put on my coat and attempted to tame my hair before I went to go see D'Atri. The liar.... I looked for something, anything to hide my eyes from him. He knew. He could read my expression like an open book. After much digging, I found a pair of sunglasses. I walked to his office, feeling nervous. If he found out about Aera, or even that Megumi wasn't on his side... Then we would all be in trouble. I knocked first.

"Come in, Storm."

I walked in. I had an uncomfortable feeling he could vaugely read my mind. Gulp.

"D'Atri, you requested my presence."

"Take those glasses off." he said abruptly. My cover was blown.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Still haven't learned your leason, have you, smart aleck?" he snarled, and I smirked triumphantly.

"Guess not."

"Fine. Don't take your glasses off. But you're still getting transfered. Too risky, having you here; you're our best member, and someone is trying to interfere with that. Well, more that one person, as it may seem. Pack your bags. We're moving you to the new base in Phenac."

"You know what?" I smiled, advancing towards him and making sure he had nowhere to run. "I'm not completely stupid. And I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are!" He said forcefully, but his voice cracked.

"Your experiments have went one step to far, D'Atri. And this experiment," I said grimly, "will be your downbringing."

"No! S-security!"

"I'm not that scary, am I?" I smiled bitterly. "And I'm not trying to kill you. Oh no. I'm just making you human."


End file.
